Star Crossed Lovers
by MullerConnor
Summary: Annabeth is a career from District 2. She has trained her whole life for the Games and is ready to fight to the death and claim her crown. Percy is a son of a fisherman from District 4, he has a reason to win if he is sent to the arena. He needs to take care of his family. But what he and Annabeth don't expect is to meet someone who will make them doubt their reasons for winning.
1. Chapter 1

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Summary**

**Annabeth is a career from District 2. She has trained her whole life for the Games and is ready to fight to the death and claim her crown. Percy is just a son of a fisherman from District 4; he has practiced of course, for when he could be sent to the arena, he has a reason to win if this happens. He needs to take care of his family. But what he and Annabeth don't expect is to meet someone in the Games that would make them doubt their reasons for winning and for whom they would now want to die for.**

**A/N**

**This is my first story so tell me what you think! :) I've had this idea for a while and it has just been a matter of getting my laptop to work, so I've finally been able to post this chapter and I'm working on the next couple of chapters to the story. I'm not doing the plot completely to the storyline of The Hunger Games as I'm adding my own little bits to it (which you shall see later in the story) and it will contain Percy Jackson characters but will follow some of the path of The Hunger Games. So now I've explained that, please read and enjoy; and review? I would like to know what you guys think about this so yeah. I honestly don't mind negative reviews, as long as they are saying that you don't like the story or that they contain ways of improving the story or what you would like to see and asking me to look into it.**

**Another side note. The 'M' rating is for later violence in the Games, no lemons, sorry to disappoint. But... I guess if you guys want a lemon further on, I guess I could maybe write one...**

**Disclaimer - Obviously I don't own Percy Jackson nor The Hunger Games so now that's over with, you may read! :D  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in the outskirts of my district, District 2, practicing for the Games in the small woods at the edge of our district's boundaries. The Games are now a tradition in our country of Panem. It started with a rebellion, the small districts against the Capitol, our rulers, to overthrow their reigning ways. All 13 districts fought against the Capitol and lost, in return for our rebellion, the Capitol destroyed District 13 and The Hunger Games were created in hope that we would become more subservient to the Capitol. The Hunger Games are the Capitol's way of saying 'Ha-ha, you are still under our control and you can do nothing about it, so remember that!'

The rules to these Games are simple; two people between the ages of 12-18 are reaped from each district, one male, one female, and are sent to the Capitol to be assessed on our chances of surviving in an arena where we are all to fight to the death until there is only one person alive, who is then the victor. Out of 24, only one can survive. The price of victory has its ups and downs. You become famous in the Capitol and used as a toy to the Capitol, but at home, you and your family are given everything they will ever need. A home, food and money for your whole life, you are separated from your district in your own little area called the Victor's is where the victors live and for some of the poorer districts. This is the place to be. Your name can be at more risk of being picked by taking tesserae, this consists of slight basics for living but have little portions of everything. The price of taking tesserae is that your name is entered in the reaping bowl one more time and your name is also added another time you age, so when you are 12, you are eligible to enter the Games and to be able to take tesserae, so your name is put in the bowl once, at 13, twice. This goes on until you are 18 when your name is in the bowl 7 times, not counting the tesserae counts. So maybe the basics of The Hunger Games aren't that simple, but it's as close as you'll get to a short and sweet explanation of the sick and twisted fate of our country.

There is also one more thing about the games. Every 25 years of the Games, there is a 'Quarter Quell' where the rules are slightly changed and a twist is put into the Games. It is the 75th Games this year and the Capitol have announced that everything will be normal this year until the Games begin, where they will then announce the new rule to the Games this year. So this year's Games are more nerve-racking and everyone is more on edge about them. But this is the year I will be volunteering and I have no fear of what will happen when I enter the Games.

"Hah!" I shouted in my brother, Matthew's face as we plummeted to the ground, my bronze hunting knife at his neck.

"Okay Annie, you got me. Looks like you're ready for the Games." My brother smirked, knowing how much I hate that nickname. I dug my knife a little harder into his neck just to see fear flash in his eyes.

"Don't call me that and I might spare you this time Matty!" I snarled into his ear. "And I guess I just might be ready." I leapt to my feet and pulled my brother to his.

"Whatever you say, **Annie**-beth." He muttered. "Race you back home?" and with that he dashed out the secluded area of the woods into the direction of our districts housing area.

"It's on little brother." I smirked and sped after the shadowy figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**

**This is the next chapter to 'Star-Crossed Lovers' Read, review and enjoy!:)**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see the face of my younger brother Tyson grinning right in front of my face.

"Tyson, its **5:00 AM! **Why are you awake?" I asked

"Mum said to wake you up early so you could go fishing before the reaping today."

"Ugh! I forgot about that." I groaned. I crawled out my bed and threw on a light blue t-shirt and dark jeans and walked out of my room. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and walked towards the harbour where my fishing boat was docked. I come from the fishing district of Panem, District 4, and so this is my life, fishing and taking care of my family. My father died when I was young, he went on a fishing trip for the Capitol in order to find new fish that could be collected and a storm had started to form, his ship couldn't take the strength of the storm and my father or his ship haven't been found since. Now, 10 years later, my mother had found a new husband, Gabe Ubliano, but he was abusive to my mother and then to me so she left him. Now it's just my mother, Tyson and I, and she has to work long hours to support our family. Then I had to start fishing and taking tesserae from the Capitol to help give my family food and money and to protect them. This year though, I'm scared of the reaping. My name is in the reaping bowl 25 times and it has never been as high before, I try to stay strong for Tyson but sometime I feel like breaking down and running away from here with my family, even if it is impossible. The odds are most definitely NOT in my favour this year though. And with the announcement of the rule for the Quarter Quell being a secret until the Games start, I feel all the more anxious about my name being picked.

I continued my morning fishing and then went to our illegal black market 'The Hob' to sell half of what I have caught. I kept half for food and sold the other half for items that my family are in need of. I walked back home after I had finished selling the fish and was welcomed by my mother and Tyson at the dining table. It was a rare occasion for all of us to eat together at breakfast since my mother had to work but all the shops were closed today for the reaping. I got dressed into a blue button up shirt, dress trousers and black shoes and my mother stared at me when I walked out my room.

"What is it? Have I got mud on my shirt or something?" I asked my mother.

"No, it's just, you look a lot like him." She breathed "That was his favourite shirt." She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I nodded and smiled at her, looking at myself in the mirror. She was right though, I did look like my father, and I had the same untamed, jet black hair and the same sea-green eyes. I was so unlike my mother or Tyson physically, but I did get my personality from my mother. She is the nicest person I have ever known but seems to be the person with the worst luck. I walked to my mother and gave her a hug and ruffled Tyson's hair. The Justice Building's bell rang signalling that the reaping was about to start. I walked hand in hand with my mother and Tyson to the temporary stage and went to the check-in. I walked over to the 18 year old section staring at the stage waiting for our Capitol visitor to begin the announcements. I was relieved that this was my last year of the Games, but it also meant that Tyson would be eligible to be reaped next year, which frightens me more than being reaped today.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So the next chapter will be the start of the reaping in Percy's POV and then it will switch over to Annabeth, and then the fun begins!:D Hope you have enjoyed the story so far (even though nothing much has happened yet) but keep reading and I think I will be able to update the next chapter soon!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter, I am hoping to have all the chapters up to chapter 6 uploaded by Friday. I don't want to be someone who updates once a month and such, but with school work it might be harder for me to get the chance to upload more often, but I shall try to get at least a chapter updated every week. As before; read, review and enjoy!**

******Disclaimer**** -** **Sadly, ****I DON'T own Percy Jackson nor The Hunger Games!:(**

**Percy's POV**

The reaping started as usual with the movie they show every year, reminding us about the rebellion and how the Games were created and then our chirpy, shrill voiced Capitol escort, Hestia, came on stage and announced the start of the names being drawn.

"Ladies first!" Our escort screeched and walked to the ball on her left. She dug her hand in the ball and brought out a slip of paper and walked to the microphone. "And our female tribute for District 4 is…" she opened the paper and announced "Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" This wasn't good, if I was picked I might have to kill her and I don't think I could do that, we have too much history. Rachel and I had dated a few years ago, but it didn't work out so we just stayed friends, and now I'll have to watch her die in the arena whether I am reaped or not, though I prefer the latter. We had talked about our chances if we were to go in the arena one time and we had both agreed that she wouldn't have much of a chance, she faints at the sight of blood so she probably wouldn't last at the blood-bath at the start of the Games. We also said that with my slight training I might have a good chance of surviving a couple of days, which is reassuring when you are terrified of the idea of your family starving without your help. Rachel walked to the stage with a confident stride but fear written across her face as clear as day.

"Next, our male tribute!" Hestia spoke up, walking to the other ball of names. She rummaged around a little and pulled out a slip walking back to the microphone. "And our male tribute for District 4 this year is… Perseus Jackson!" I winced at the sound of my real name, I hated it. After a few seconds realisation struck me, she had said MY name, my biggest nightmare come true. I took a few shaky steps and then straightened myself out. I put a brave expression on, I couldn't show weakness, weakness meant no sponsors, and everyone knows that sponsors are the line between life and death in the arena. I need to win the Games and get back to help protect and take care of my family; I NEED to win this, for them.

"Percy! Wait!" I turned around and saw Tyson running to me and I knelt in front of him.

"It's okay Ty, I'm going to be fine and win for you and mum, so don't worry about me, we'll talk more when you get to visit me in the Justice Building. I love you Tyson and I hope you know that." I whispered to him, fighting back the tears that stung my eyes.

"I know you'll win Percy, you have to. I love you too." I hugged him quickly and walked back to the stage noticing Hestia glaring at me, clearly disapproving of Tyson's interruption.

"I bet that was your brother!" Hestia said matter-of-factly. I gave a slight nod to her. "Oh goody! Now everyone, give a hand to your district's tributes Rachel and Perseus!" Exclaimed Hestia. I was shocked at how she said 'goody' that Tyson was my brother as if it would give more entertainment or something for the Capitol, but I wasn't so surprised when no-one clapped. A few of Rachel's friends nodded their heads towards her and my mother and Tyson gave a slight reassuring smile toward me but the area around the stage was silent. We were then led into the Justice Building and into separate rooms. My room had blue painted walls with a slight tinge of green to them and there were two sea-green velvet chairs and a matching loveseat. I sat on one of the chairs waiting for my family to be brought through. Seconds later Tyson burst through the doors and tackled me into a hug. My mother stood at the door with tears welling in her eyes.

"You'll do great Percy! I know you will!" Tyson said. His eyes full of hope. "You know how to throw a spear and make traps and stuff, so you could get food easily. You can win Percy!" It's true, I did know a few traps and how to use a spear, and I'm quite strong too. Tyson's words sunk in and I realised that I do have a chance at winning.

"I know Ty, and you're right, I do have a chance of winning, which is why I am going to win for you and mum. So I can come back home and take care of you both." I looked towards my mother who had started to walk across the room to me.

"Percy, you'll make us proud whatever you do, you've done so much at home already when you should still be living life as a kid. I can handle things at home and you can win, I know you can. Just concentrate on that and work on your training and survival skills. I love you Percy." She let a tear slide down her cheek and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't cry mum, I can make you proud and win. Look after yourself and Tyson, I'll be back soon. I love you too." I told my mother.

"Take this as your token; it was your father's." She handed me a golden ring that had a trident in the middle of it.

"Thanks mum!" I hugged my mother and Tyson one last time before peacekeepers barged into the room and escorted them out.

"See you soon Percy. And make sure and win for us!" Tyson cried out.

"I will! Don't worry Ty!" I shouted after him. The door was slammed shut and I heard the familiar click of the lock. I sat back down on the chair and held back the tears waiting to fall from my eyes. I have to be strong to make an impression on the sponsors to get a head start on winning in the arena. Two peacekeepers barged into the room and took me outside.

"It's time for you and the other tribute to get on the train to go to the Capitol." One peacekeeper announced as we joined Rachel and her escorts.

"Please mind the steps and enter the train!" squeaked Hestia who appeared beside me as I got to the station. I clambered up the high steps of the train and walked into what seemed like the dining room cart. Rachel and Hestia came into the room after me and sat down at the table. "Please eat to your heart's content, it's all free!" Hestia chimed as avoxes came through with platter after platter of food piled on each one. Some meals I knew as lamb stew, chicken soup, and chocolate cake. The others were completely beyond me. This would be a luxury to the districts, but this was obviously just a basic for the Capitol and I felt bad for the districts that are now probably sitting eating bread and what little meat they could afford. Rachel started to eat a few plates of food but it started to make me feel like if I ate so much now and got my stomach adapted to so much food, how would I feel in the arena where I would be starved after my stomach has gotten huge meals in a second. Maybe that's why it's called The Hunger Games, the Capitol make you eat and then force you to starve? I can't be sure but either way, I am promising myself that I will not get ahead of myself and engulf in the mysterious food that the Capitol are providing with a click of their fingers.

**A/N**** -** **So this is a ****lengthy chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you guys think about my story so just take a second to just say whether you are enjoying my story or not? I am hoping to update soon so until then, goodbye!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N **

**Here's the next chapter! Someone asked who was going into the arena and I was going to send some basic character's from Camp Half-Blood but if there is a character that anyone would like to be put in the arena then pm me with that person or write them in a review. Also, the character's are NOT going to be gods/demigods etc. so that's cleared some questions. Any other questions anyone has, pm me or write them in a review. So as always read, review and enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson or The Hunger Games.  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

The reaping was happening in an hour and I am nowhere near ready. I had had a bath and dried myself and am looking for a dress to pick for the reaping. I noticed one of my mother's old dresses that I liked and put it on. My dad didn't have the heart to throw my mother's old clothes out and sell them so he had given them to me to wear. My mother died when I was 6, she was walking home from the market and noticed peacekeepers harassing a woman so she tried to help her and tell the peacekeepers to leave her alone. Let's just say that the conversation didn't go so well and in punishment for her interruption, she was beaten to death. There was a riot in the town centre that lasted for two hours. The peacekeepers then threatened that the people that didn't clear off would get the same sentence as my mother had. The woman had accidentally walked into a peacekeeper so after the riot she was let go, if it wasn't for my mother, that woman would have probably been the one to be beaten to death. Sometimes I wish that it was the woman and not my mother that had died, but other days, I am proud that my mother had helped her and done such a noble act, she is my inspiration and I will never forget what she had done. She had made a huge impact on my life and even though she isn't here, I can still feel her around. I miss her every day and so when my dad had re-married to Sue, you can tell that I wasn't very pleased, in fact, I was so angry with him that I hadn't talked to him for 2 years. I realised that Sue meant no harm and that she was actually a really nice person. So I decided to ease off her and my father a bit. My father stilled loved my mother, he and Sue told me that all the time, but he loves Sue too and Sue has said that she knows that she can't replace my mother, and has no intentions to, but would like to be there for me, so I learned to accept her as part of my family.

I turned to face the full-length mirror and looked at myself. I noticed now that I was wearing my mother's favourite dress, it was a red, one-shoulder dress that stopped at the knees and swirled around my legs when I walked. It also happened to be my favourite of her dresses. I don't normally like to wear dresses but I can make an exception for a few, this dress being one of them. I looked at my hair and took it out of its usual ponytail and let my blonde curls cascade down my back. I didn't particularly like my curls but everyone else seemed to love them, especially the boys at school, but I don't have the time for a relationship and I don't really want a one. I haven't even kiss a boy, apart from my dad or brothers, but a real kiss, one that set your stomach on fire and makes your heart melt and head spin, yeah, never had one. In a way, I regret not taking the chance of kissing someone before going into the Games, but in a way, I don't. Not that there hasn't been a chance to kiss someone, it's just that the right person hasn't come along and I don't want to throw myself around like some of the other girls do. I want to wait for someone special, not just some guy I met behind a shop. My friend Luke tried to kiss me once but I pushed him away and ran. I didn't think of him in that way, he was like another brother to me, not someone I could be in a relationship with. My father knocked my door and entered my room.

"Hey, you ready yet dear?" he asked

"Just about, dad." I gave him a twirl and asked what he thought.

"I think you look beautiful, Annabeth. But I think you would look even more beautiful with these." He opened a small box which contained two earrings with silver owls with small emeralds for eyes and a matching necklace.

"The-they're beautiful." I told him

"They were your mothers. She told me to keep them for you until you would volunteer."

"You know I'm volunteering?"

"Annabeth, we all knew you were going to volunteer from when you were young and since your mother died, we were just waiting for you to run up to that stage and volunteer. Now it's your last chance to, so we've figured out you were going to volunteer this year. You've trained harder and look more determined than you usually do. I don't want you to go, but if you want this, then I will support you all the way. You have a great chance of winning, there's a fighter in you and you definitely get that from your mother. You'll make me proud whatever you do. I love you Annabeth."

"Dad, you're supposed to say all that after I've volunteered!" I joked whilst he gave out a chuckle and handed me the jewellery. "I love you too." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked out my room leaving me to finish getting ready. I put on the earrings and necklace and took one last look in the mirror, he was right; the owls definitely made me look more appealing. I walked out my room and headed to the dining room where my brothers, Bobby and Matthew, were sitting.

"He guys!" I said

"Hey." Matthew and Bobby replied. They were twins and often had those 'twin telepathy' moments. Matthew was a little taller and was wearing a red, striped, button up shirt with dress trousers and black shoes and Bobby wore the same outfit but with a blue, striped shirt instead. They both had brown eyes which were completely different from my grey eyes. They took after my father and Sue's looks while I looked like my mother. They also had long, shaggy brown hair.

"You're going to be great Annie." Matthew spoke up.

"Thanks." I replied.

"That's time for us to go now everyone." My dad said with sadness in his voice. It made me more determined to win, to show everyone that I could do it and make my family proud. We all walked to our District's Justice Building where a simple stage had been built for the reaping and the area in front were divided into separate sections for boys and girls and then by age. The back was for the parents and the kids who were not old enough to be entered in the Games. I checked in and walked to the 18 year olds section and waited for the reaping to begin. Iris, our escort for The Hunger Games, strutted onto the stage in her crazy Capitol attire. This year she wore a rainbow coloured dress with giant ruffles at the shoulders and went down to her knees.

"Hello, District 2!" She screeched. 'Oh great, now to listen to her horrible accent.' I thought. "Now, let's watch a special film sent here from the Capitol!" She played the short film that they always play at the start which tells the story of Panem's tragic history and about how The Hunger Games and the Districts were created. "Well wasn't that lovely?" Iris asked. 'Oh yeah, delightful, now hurry up so I can volunteer.' I wanted to say. "Now we shall begin the reaping, as always, ladies first" she chimed with a smirk. She walked to the ball of names on her left and pulled out a slip. She walked back to the microphone and I shot everyone around me a warning glare, no-one was going to beat me to that stage. I dug my heels into the ground getting ready to jump at my chance. "And our female tribute for District 2 is, Circe!" NOW!

"I volunteer as District 2's tribute! Annabeth Chase!" There were a few gasps and Iris nodded in my direction and waggled her finger for me to step up to the stage.

"How delightful, a volunteer. Now what did you say your name was?"

"Annabeth Chase." I stated.

"Okay dear, your new female tribute, ladies and gentlemen, Annabeth Chase! Now onto the male tribute." She walked to the other ball and picked a name and walked back to the microphone unwrapping it from its binding. "Our male tribute this year will be, Luke Castellan!" Oh no. Please volunteer someone. He can't be the tribute. Anyone but him! Luke walked to the stage and no-one had volunteered, he would be our tribute. "Your tributes this year. Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan!" Everyone clapped for us and we were directed into the Justice Building. That's that then, I was being sent into the arena with one of my closest friends since I was 7.

**A/N**** -** **So another lengthy chapter, the next chapter will be Annabeth in her room and then the journey to the Capitol, hope you guys enjoyed it and again, any questions or opinions, review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N **

**I've had so much work to do recently so I haven't been able to update! With school work and things to do at home I haven't been able to go near a laptop unless it was for my English essay:( But I have now, so here's the next chapter!:D**

**I'm writing for my entertainment and to share my story with all of you but people aren't really reviewing so I have no idea what you guys are thinking about the story!:( It would help to know what you guys thought and if anyone had any help with my writing.**

**Anyway. Read, review, enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson, Suzanne Collins and Rick Riordan  
**

**Annabeth POV**

I was escorted into one of two rooms that Luke and I would be held for our visits. My room had red-painted walls and purple furniture which consisted of a loveseat and two armchairs. I sat on one of the armchairs and waited patiently for my family to be brought in to say goodbye.

The door opened and my family walked in, my brothers immediately running to me to give me a hug.

"You are amazing Annie, you know that right? I love you!" Matthew said urgently.

"I love you too Matty!" I felt tears sting my eyes and wiped my eyes to get rid of them.

"I love you as well Annabeth, don't give Matthew all the attention!" Bobby faked hurt.

"I love you too Bobby, I was just about to tell you that!" I winked at him and turned to see Sue and my dad standing at the door smiling down at us.

"That's enough now boys, give Annabeth some room." Sue said which I silently thanked her for and she picked up my nod.

"I think I said everything I needed to at the house dear, you'll do great." My father said, he nodded his head towards me and Sue came to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I know we haven't been close, but I will always think of you as a daughter. I'm really proud of you Annabeth."

"Thank you Sue, and as much as I don't show it, I really do like you. I know that no-one can replace my mother, but I'm glad my dad picked you. You're a good second, and I don't mean that as a bad thing." I smiled at Sue and gave her another hug.

"I love you all and I will win this and make you all proud." We all gathered for a group hug and then peacekeepers entered the room and dragged my family out.

"Are there any more visitors?" I asked one of the peacekeepers.

"I'm afraid not, the other tribute is talking to his last visitor and then we will take you to the train."

Of course, popular Luke gets all the visitors I thought. The peacekeepers entered the room after a minute or so and led me to the train along with Luke. I noticed he kept staring at me and it made me a bit uncomfortable.

We reached the station and joined Iris and went into the train.

"Please sit, your meal will be served in a minute and then we can watch the other district's reapings." Iris said as we sat down at a mahogany table. Avoxes had entered the room carrying trays of luxurious food that the Capitol would eat as a normal everyday meal.

"Please help yourselves." Iris announced, and she didn't have to tell me twice! I grabbed plate after plate of everything they had served and Luke did the same.

After dinner we sat on the couch and Iris turned on a large T.V which was playing the same Capitol message they play before every mandatory viewing event, in this case, the reapings.

"Where is he?" Iris thought aloud.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mentor, Pollux. He should be here, but he's maybe drinking again. Annabeth dear, could you go to the bar cart and check if he's there?"

"Sure" I smiled at her though I wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting Pollux.

He won the 50th Games and the twist to the Games that year was that the number of tributes from each district was doubled, so he and his brother were reaped that year. He had the chance to save his brother from death when there was an earthquake and his brother Castor was hanging on the edge of a fissure that opened up. Pollux hesitated on whether or not to save him as one of them would need to die for the other to survive, and Pollux went to grab Castor's hand to pull him up, but a tremor shook Castor off the ledge and Pollux couldn't save him. I think his brother's death shook him up and he started drinking to drown the sorrow and has become an alcoholic ever since. Yes he isn't the only mentor for District 2, but they take it in turns and this year sadly, Pollux was forced into mentoring this year. You could tell he hated it and it just gave him more of a reason to drink.

I walked into the bar and saw Pollux lying on the counter asleep. I walked over to him quietly and shook him awake gently. He stirred a little but didn't wake so I shook him with a little more force this time. His body flew up and he head-butted me in the process. I place a hand on his shoulder and the other on my forehead.

"Iris said to get you so you could watch the reapings." I said nervously.

"Urgh-ah-um." Pollux nodded and I guessed that meant a 'I'll be right through' so helped him up and guided him through to the other room and let him flop onto the unoccupied couch and sat beside Iris on the other couch making sure not to sit next to Luke. It's not that I don't like him; it's just right now I don't want this to seem real.

The screen went blank and it showed District 1. The room was silent as it played through and then their escort picked the two names, Clarisse la Rue and Chris Rodriguez. The girl had a strong build and was tall. She had brown and dirty blonde hair; she definitely looked like she might be a problem in the arena, Chris also looked like a problem. It then showed our district and then District 3 where Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard were reaped. District 4 grabbed my attention and I don't know why. Then the people were reaped. A girl called Rachel Elizabeth Dare was reaped and she had piercing red hair, but it was the boy that caught my attention. He was… beautiful!

He had raven black hair that looked like it was always a mess, but it suited him, and sea-green eyes that resembled the ocean and was around 6 foot. He definitely had muscles, although you couldn't really tell from the shirt he was wearing, but it was there, I could tell. He had a steely expression so I couldn't tell what he was feeling about being reaped, but as soon as someone shouted his name, his expression was gone and a softer one replaced it.

A boy ran out into the pathway and screamed his name, 'Perseus', like the Greek hero that had slain Medusa. He embraced the boy and whispered to him and then went to the stage with the same emotion as before, blank.

He was obviously trying to look strong for the cameras and it was working, if not for that display I would be totally convinced on his act, but now I'm not too sure.

The reapings continued on and I wasn't paying much attention to it, from what I heard the tributes went like this:

District 5 – Piper McLean and Leo Valdez

District 6 – Travis Stoll and someone else

District 7 – Thalia and Jason Grace (From their display of emotion, they were obviously siblings)

District 8 – Bianca and Nico di Angelo (Again, siblings)

District 9 – Katie Gardner and Connor Stoll (I wondered if he was related to Travis from the other district)

District 10 – I don't remember hearing that district's reaping

District 11 – Grover Underwood and Juniper

District 12 - Zoe Nightshade and Michael Yew

And that was that. The reapings were over and the people that looked like I should be cautious around were noted but there was one tribute that stood out in my mind. Perseus. He just had some anchor on my mind.

"Wasn't that delightful? There are some good tributes this year! And what about that boy from 4? He's a looker!" Iris exclaimed then nudged me and winked. I turned away to hide the blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Yeah, some of them look tough." Luke's voice rang out. That was the first sentence I've heard from him since I last spoke to him, and that was a while ago.

"Now off to bed you two. We have a strict plan to stick to and we must not be side-tracked!" Iris said whilst waving her hands in a 'shoo' motion. I nodded and walked to my room which Iris pointed out was down the hall and to the left.

I walked down the corridor and noticed my name on a door and as I was about to enter the room when two arms trapped me against the wall.

"We should talk."

It was Luke, what the hell is he playing at!

"What do you want Luke?" I snapped

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I said a little aggressively

"Us."

I snorted and then let out a light laugh which seemed to anger Luke as his arms tensed.

"There is no 'us'. You tried to kiss me, I told you I didn't like you in that way and just as a brotherly figure and then left."

"Exactly, you didn't let me say anything."

"What is there to say?"

"I love you. Ever since we became friends and we were 12, I started to have feelings for you and when I tried to show you my feelings. You ran. How do you think I felt? You never said a word to me for years and walked past me like I was nothing after that. How do you think I felt that my best friend ignored me and left me alone?"

"You weren't alone Luke. **You **never talked to **me**. You suddenly became part of the popular crowd and left me to study and train. I have never had feelings like that towards you Luke so why would I let you kiss me? I wouldn't feel right. So how do you think I felt? You had left me, not the other way around Luke." I stared at him and then turned around and walked into my room locking the door.

I can't believe he just said that! That's what he thought happened? Really? He tried to kiss me and then left me. He obviously didn't love me that much that he started to have sex with practically half the female population of the school! And now he tells me he loves me?

I took deep breaths to calm me down and then studied the room. It was **huge!** The walls were a white colour and there was a king-sized bed with silver bedding and a white headboard. There was a closet filled with Capitol clothes and a bedside table with a silver lamp. There was a plush white carpet on the floor and a large mirror on the wall. All in all, I loved it! How did they know my favourite colour was silver?

I looked in the closet and picked out a pair of pyjama bottoms and a plain white V-neck and changed into them. I climbed into the soft bed and rested my head on the pillow, drifting off to sleep with images of Perseus running through my mind.

**A/N**

**Another chapter down :) I am planning on adding some parts to the story that don't actually happen in the books so that should be coming up soon! A little bit of Annabeth's view on Percy in this chapter and an angry Luke, what could go wrong?;) I don't know when I will next update but the next chapter is half way done but with another essay on it's way and three tests this week, it may be a couple of days for the next update but I will try and get it done soon!:) Please review? It helps a lot and gives me some encouragement to hear what people think!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN - **** Ahhhhhhhh! He's alive! I tried so hard to get this chapter written but I just got caught up with everything I've had to do :( I'm going on holiday on the 15th so I won't be able to get chapters up on here so I want to try and get at least one more chapter done by then and try to get more chapters written to get posted! So sorry for the delay though guys:( I ordered the book 'Before I Die' a couple of days ago and it just arrived! Never been so happy! Although I think I will be more happy when 'Mark Of Athena' arrives!;) Anywaaaaaay, enough babbling, here's the next chapter! Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson!**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to angel1412 for being my first reviewer and to The Werewolf Assassin for the advice. Thank you guys!:D**

**Percy's POV**

After dinner Hestia directed Rachel and I to the living area and I sat on a red armchair while Rachel sat on the couch to the side. She stared at me and I pretended not to notice and then she shifted on the couch to make her move closer to me. Hestia walked into the room with our mentor Janis and Rachel sit upright as if she wasn't doing anything.

"Your mentor this year will be Janus; he is one of the most famous victor's from District 4 so I'm sure you will know what Games he won and how." Hestia announced. It's true, I did know, but I felt uncomfortable with the way he had won in the arena.

"Of course, he was the victor of the 65th Games and he had tortured a career from District 1. He had wanted to avenge his friend Hecate who the career had brutally murdered and so thought of the worst kind of death he could think of for him, and thus tortured the career to death when they were the last two tributes." Rachel said proudly. I was surprised at the way she said it without disgust in her voice. I was 8 during those Games and remember watching the way Janis had won, I was horrified at his performance and it just made me think about what I would do in the arena and the thought scared me.

"Correct. So if you want to win. Listen. To. Me." Janis said with a deep voice.

"Now, I think the replay of the reapings will be staring." Hestia smiled. We all settled into our seats and Janis turned the T.V on. I couldn't concentrate on the reapings with Rachel looking at me every two seconds but when District 2's reaping and the girl tribute, Annabeth Chase, had volunteered, my head snapped in the direction of the T.V and my eyes never left the screen.

She had beautiful, golden blonde princess curls and wore a nice red dress that cut off at her knees. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and when the camera moved away from her, I willed it to go back so I could see her. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I couldn't focus on the rest of the reapings and I think Rachel noticed because she looked at me with blurry eyes and then crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. Honestly, what is wrong with her recently?

The reapings played on and I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. I tried to focus on people who could be a threat to me but my mind just found its way back to thoughts of Annabeth.

I noticed the reapings finished and Hestia stood up.

"Right, we are on a strict schedule for the Capitol and you are now to go to your rooms and rest, you'll need all the beauty sleep you can get." Hestia announced.

"Your rooms are down that corridor and are labelled so you should find them okay."

I walked down the corridor that Hestia pointed out and was about to enter the room when I heard a sigh. I turned around and Rachel was standing at her room with her forehead pressed against the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked being the gentleman I am.

"No Percy. I have been reaped into a battle to the death with the person I love who has now found an eye for a career. How do you think I feel?"

"What?" I directed to the 'love' part.

"Yes Percy. I still love you, I never stopped." Rachel whispered and then entered her room and closed the door and locked it.

I entered my room quickly and pressed my back against the door and slid to the floor with a loud sigh. I couldn't comprehend what Rachel had said. How could she love me? She said things weren't working out, which was true and I agreed, but she was really the person that started the conversation of our break-up. Yet she still loved me?

Girls are weird.

I stood up and studied the room. It was big, that was the first thing I noticed. The walls were blue and there was a king-sized bed with green bedding and a blue headboard, a large closet filled with many clothes, a bathroom and a blue bedside table. The floor had a large, fluffy green carpet that tickled my bare feet when I walked on it.

I decided after what happened I should rest so I just crashed on the bed and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts filled with Annabeth and what Rachel had told me.

**LINE BREAK**

I felt cold water pouring over my face and the sudden change in temperature made me spring from my bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to clear my blurred vision to see Hestia standing with an empty blue bucket in her hands.

"Note to self, can only be woken up with water." Hestia murmured under her breath. "It's going to be a big, big, day today! We arrive in the Capitol in 3 hours, breakfast is in 5 minutes so get changed and join us as soon as you're ready."

I watched Hestia leave the room and then checked the bedside clock.

'4:30 in the morning! I was hoping to sleep a little earlier today' I thought. I noticed I was still clad in the clothes I had worn last night which were now soaked from the water Hestia used to wake me.

I walked into the bathroom and stepped out of the wet clothes and turned on the shower. When it was at the right temperature I had washed my body and hair with some fancy soap that the Capitol used and stepped out to get dressed.

I picked out a purple and black plaid shirt and dark jeans and put a pair of green converse on. I tried to tame my hair some, but it was no use so I just walked down the corridor to get to the dining cart.

When I walked in I noticed that Rachel was already here and was sitting with Hestia. Rachel was wearing a pink knee-length dress (which really wasn't her style, she doesn't wear dresses, or pink) and pink high heels. I sat at the other table opposite Janus and the avoxes brought through the trays that contained breakfast.

I took a plate and took a few rashers of bacon and 2 slices of toast.

"How do you win the Games Janus? We'll need tips on how to survive in the arena if we are to win. So what do we do?" Rachel spoke up.

"Patients girl, I have many tips for you, but don't rush things. I can help you win, but what makes you think I will tell you how to win if I don't know if you are capable of being able to win in the first place? I will need to personally assess you, never mind the Capitol's own assessments; I have my own personal way to tell if someone can win." Janus said, a small smile playing at his lips.

I was scared about the training scores as it was and to find out I will have to do it twice! That just makes me self-conscious about my skills.

"So what you're saying is you are going to assess us to see if we have potential to win and then help us? That's bullshit! What kind of mentor are you?" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel! That is **ENOUGH**! Sit back down and talk to Janus nicely, he is your mentor for crying out loud!" Hestia shrieked.

"I've got this H, I've got this. Now girl, I have successfully helped many people do well in the arena and I have always used the same system. I will **NOT **change it for some snotty brat. Now before you've even been tested you better not cross the line like that again or I will change my mind about you very quickly. Remember who it is that asks for the sponsors to help you. So if you make me mad and find yourself with an infected wound, don't come crying to me when I won't help you by sending medicine." Janus said rather calmly.

I was so taken aback by Rachel's outburst that I almost fell off my chair and when Janus shot out his reply I had choked on the glass of apple juice that I had drunk.

Hestia looked at me in disgust, glared at Rachel and then nodded at Janus; Rachel cowered into her chair and Janus had a smug grin across his face. Well we sure don't have breakfasts like this at home.

"We will be arriving in the Capitol soon. You can go to your rooms or look around the train, just make sure you are dressed in an hour for our arrival." Hestia stated and walked off.

I decided I would just lounge in my room for the rest of the journey so headed to my room.

"Well I didn't expect that." Rachel's voice rang out. I spun around and she was standing about a foot away from me.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be assessed twice." I replied whilst moving backwards to create more space.

"Am I that repulsive that you can't be near me? I'm not an alien Percy!"

"I never said you were, and I just don't feel comfortable with you so close to me."

"We broke up Percy. Not fight to the death."

"We may have to though." I sneered back at her.

"Really Percy, you have to point out the obvious don't you? I honestly don't know what I see in you."

What the hell did that mean?

"You always were a charmer though."

Rachel stepped closer to me and planted her lips on mine so fast I didn't even have time to react.

"What are you doing Rachel?" I said whilst pushing her off me.

"Wow. Didn't know you were that dumb to not know what kissing someone was." Rachel said sarcastically. "I told you I love you. I thought you might still feel the same."

"Well I don't. And you were the one who basically broke up with me, so how can you love me if you didn't want me?"

"I don't know Percy, I just. I don't know. But I do love you."

"And I don't love you Rachel, there was a time that I did, but that was long ago and I don't anymore."

"I won't stop trying Percy. I know that you still love me deep inside. And I will make you see that. You're a good kisser by the way, even when you don't try."

"Ha-ha! You're delusional Rachel." And that's when I slammed my room door and stomped my way to my bed.

'Who does she think she is? Kissing me and everything! The girl annoys me.' I thought. I walked to my room and took a shower trying to escape my life which feels like a cage. Even after all the things that happened with Rachel, I still can't seem to shake the images of Annabeth from my mind.

**AN -**** Hey guys! So we have Luke chasing Annabeth and Rachel chasing Percy and Percy and Annabeth having a connection between each other!:O Hope you guys like the chapter! Again, sorry for the delay but I hope the chapter made up for it!:) Hopefully I will have the next chapter up and then things will start to get a bit more interesting! So until then, bye guys!:) ~ C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN -**** Here's the next chapter! It may be the last one until next week depending on if I can get the next one finished by tomorrow, but I really want to get the next chapter for you guys up!:) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I want to give a massive thank you to all of you that have reviewed and those who have helped giving pointers on the story, so THANK YOU GUYS!:D On with the story! Read, review, enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson! Their wonderful authors do!:)  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up from the nightmare that fogged my mind last night. It wasn't the usual one of my mother dying, this one was different. I was being forced to kill one of the tributes from another District in the arena, Perseus, and I just couldn't do it. Then Luke appeared and stabbed him through the heart with a sword and laughed like a maniac. The green-eyed boy's body crumpled to the ground and I ran to his side and cried into his bleeding chest. That was when I had stabbed Luke with the bronze knife in my hand.

I must have actually been crying in my sleep because when I walked to the bathroom that went unnoticed from last night, I saw that my cheeks were streaked red from tears that were no longer there. I showered and got dressed in a purple tank top, dark jeans and black vans and headed to breakfast.

When I entered the room Luke and Iris were sitting at the table, without Pollux. I would say I was surprised, but he was obviously either at the bar or in bed hung-over. It's tragic really, and I do feel sorry for him and know what it feels like to lose someone close, that you can never really get over the loss, but his problem has gotten out of hand and I want to help him. Surely the Capitol would have people who specialise in helping people like Pollux, so why hasn't he gone? Many questions that have gone unanswered, which is one of the things that I hate, not knowing something. It drives me **CRAZY!**

"Oh. Annie dear, come sit come sit, breakfast has just been put out so it's still warm. Pollux decided to skip breakfast so he won't be joining us this morning." Iris replied cheerfully.

"Don't call me Annie." I snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just I don't like to be called that." I apologised quickly.

"It's okay dear. I'll make sure not to call you that again." Iris replied sweetly. I gave her a small smile and took a seat next to her to avoid Luke. He really isn't what I want to be worrying about now; I have the Games to think about.

Breakfast passed quickly, mainly because of the awkward silence that filled it, so afterwards I headed to my room to change into nicer clothes for arriving in the Capitol since Iris said that I wouldn't be sure to get sponsors by showing up in what I was wearing.

I had thrown the contents of the wardrobe all over my room's floor as there was nothing in here that I liked and wanted to wear.

I thought I wouldn't find something that I would like until I came across the last dress in there. It was a purple cocktail dress that flowed out at the bottom with a black bow tied around the waist. I decided to wear a pair of black heels and wore my owl earrings and a black beaded bracelet to go with the outfit.

I tried so many hairstyles to show off my earrings and to make me more appealing to the Capitol that I hadn't noticed I had spent about 2 hours to get ready until Iris announced we would be arriving in 10 minutes.

I had given up on what to do with my hair so asked Iris to help me with it. As soon as I asked her eyes lit up and she rushed to my side squealing.

"Oh my Annabeth. You look gorgeous! Now with your hair, I think you should wear it like so." She said and fiddled with my hair until she put it into a complex weave on the side of my head. I have to agree that I do look nice, and what she had done with my hair was perfect! I'm sure I will attract some sponsors from this outfit.

When we got ready to exit the train, the Capitol came into view. It was breath-taking to see it in person and I'm sure that I gasped when I saw the architecture to this place.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Iris sighed.

"Yeah, just like Annabeth." Luke muttered and covering his mouth after realising he said that out loud.

Iris and I had both heard and she gave me a small wink when she noticed my slight blush.

We had stepped off the train and were immediately swarmed by paparazzi and Capitol inhabitants to get a sneak-peek at the second set of tributes that arrived at the Capitol.

I was slightly disgusted at how famous we were and how people had already started betting on who would win the Games. This is really what they call entertainment? Children going to an arena to murder each other until there is one survivor? It is horrible and I was so sure that the Games weren't that bad until now, when I have seen it up close and personal that I have now realised how sick these Games are.

How twisted the minds of the creators of this are beyond my guess and I have no idea how you could live with the guilt of inventing such a torturous thing as this.

We finally arrived at the building were everything would happen, the training, remaking and interviewing, all of it, will happen in this building.

Iris ushered us to the building and gave us a quick tour and then announced "All Districts have their own floor according to their District number, so for you two. You will be staying on floor two." And then she pressed the number 2 on the wall of the golden elevator we had entered.

When the ding of the elevator sounded and the doors slid open, I was stunned at how beautiful the area looked.

The first room was the dining area with had a long glass table with glass chairs surrounding it and crystal china strewn across it.

"Your rooms are just down that corridor and have your names engraved on it. You won't miss them and they aren't much different from the rooms you had on the train." Iris chimed.

I rushed to see what my room looked like. I know Iris said they weren't much different from the train but she's acquainted with the Capitol styles; a little different to her could be a huge difference to people like me.

I walked to the door that had 'Annabeth' written in curved and swirly writing on it and was welcomed to a silver themed room. This wasn't different but what was is the size of the bed has practically doubled; there were more clothes and a varied choice in the **three** wardrobes and a larger bathroom. There were many settings on the shower that changed temperature, changed water power, produced different soaps and scents and so on. There was a larger mirror on the wall and it had a setting that showed how to fix make-up and how to improve how you look.

I found this a little annoying and made me self-conscious when it started to beep and point out many flaws to my face and hair.

I sat on my bed and Iris walked into the room. "How do you like it? And have you seen the new technology put into the mirror? It's amazing what the Capitol can do these days!" she said excited to hear my reaction.

"It's a lovely room, and more spacious! I like the mirror too, but it was annoying when it tried to change my face."

"Don't take it too personal Annabeth, you look stunning! That technology helps more for the interviews and things so if it's a more casual occasion then you just need to change the setting." Iris smiled at me.

"Thank you, not many people compliment me like that." I said giving her a warming smile.

"Anytime dear and I think you have attracted the attention of Luke, he's a nice boy. Maybe you should ask him to the mixer."

"We're just friends. Well, I only see him as a friend, he likes me. And what mixer?"

"I heard you that night on the train. Not that I was eavesdropping! You were just a little loud is all. And oh my gosh! I've let the surprise slip! Well, I may as well tell you now. The Capitol are planning to do something different this year and have a little party for the tributes and a few other Capitol people, it's all to do with the new rule this year. Which I will **NOT **tell you, now that is a secret until the Games. But I will tell you this, you may want to make one friend out of the tributes this year, it may come in handy." Iris smiled at me.

"Oh, erm, okay? Thank you."

"And this is our little secret okay? Tributes weren't supposed to know about this until later on, but I think you might just win so I thought I'd give you a little hint. Good luck Annabeth! Oh, and dinner in ten." Iris winked at me and left the room.

"Of course and thank you."

I can't believe she told me that. She really thinks I could win? I can't keep the grin that is spread across my face. And who should I become friends with? That boy from 4 seems nice, and he had never been off my mind so maybe it's a sign? I don't know, but I do feel a connection to him, so I just might talk to him a little. I got dressed and headed to a talkative dinner, my mind swarmed with how I could talk to Perseus.

After a few tips from Pollux, he had sobered up a little to give us a little help at dinner; Iris obviously had a stern talking to him. I had gone to bed with ideas about approaching the tall muscular boy racing around my head and trying to get my attention. After an hour, sleep had caught me and my dreams were filled with the sweet images of the green-eyed boy.

**AN - ****Another chapter down, plenty more to go! Hope you all liked this. I am hoping to have the remake, interviews and training to be done in the next 2 or 3 chapters and then after that the Games will be starting and the rule will be revealed ooooooooooooooooo!:D Please review and tell me what you think :) **

**P.S. - If anyone wants the link to Annabeth's dress, PM me or review that you to see it :)**

**Until next time, bye :)~C**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN -****I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow before I leave so I have done this chapter just or you guys!:D I will hopefully be able to update on Friday when I get back so you guys won't have to wait that long!:P Hope you guys are enjoying it! Read, review and enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson**

**Percy's POV**

Rachel has really outdone herself for trying to get my attention.

First, she showed up at breakfast in the shortest dress I have ever seen! It stopped about mid-thigh and it was low-cut to show her breasts more. And for her, she doesn't really have much to show up their…

Then when we got changed to enter the Capitol, she put on a pair of short jean-shorts and a white blouse that she tied like that famous singer Britney Spears or someone had done.

Then when we got to the place we would be staying. She was hardly wearing anything! She claimed to be going to the pool that was on the rooftop but she obviously wore the bikini to try to get my attention. And I think Hestia noticed too.

The next morning Rachel hadn't woken up yet and I joined Hestia at the sea-green dining table for breakfast. We were staying on the fourth floor since we are District 4 and it was themed like Atlantis. Everything had a connection to something watery, whether it was to do with the Ocean or aquatic animals, this floor had it.

My room was the same; it had seashells on the wall and a small water fountain in the middle. The room wasn't really that different from the train but it was bigger and had more decorations inside it.

"Does Rachel seem different to you Perseus?" I jumped out of my reverie from Hestia's voice.

"**Percy**, please, call me Percy." I said trying to keep the venom from my voice. "And yeah, I think she is trying to get my attention, we were pretty close a few years back."

"Ooooooooh. I see now, she was jealous that you were looking at that District 2 girl and she still likes you and wants you back. Classic love story." Hestia said excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm not oblivious Percy, I saw you have a look at the girl from 2. You can fall for people in these Games you know. There **is **a twist this year, and have you wondered why they haven't told anyone yet?" Hestia said whilst giving me a wink.

"What are you on about? What do you mean by the rule?"

"Look Percy. We were told not to tell what the Capitol is planning for this year's Games, but I think you could do with some guidance. President Zeus wanted to do something different this year, so after the interviews; there will be a party for the tributes. A little tip, get to know Annabeth, and then choose, because at this moment that is your winning ticket for the getting out of the arena alive. Just be careful Percy." Hestia explained then pinched my cheek and went to her room.

Well that was confusing! What did she mean by choose? Choose between Rachel and Annabeth? But she did go well out of her way to help me so maybe this is a trick. Or maybe she just wants to help me? After all, the Capitol does like a love story. Wait. Did I say love? I meant… I mean I meant to say. Okay, okay, I give up; maybe I do like Annabeth a little. But it can't be love; I don't even know the girl! Maybe that's what Hestia meant by get to know Annabeth.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed to clear my head. Hestia knocked and said we were going to the remake centre to get ready for the grand entrance for the tributes. Great, I can't relax for 5 minutes before the Games creep up on me.

**LINE BREAK**

We had gotten to the remake centre and met our stylists. My prep team consisted of Phobos, Deimos and Eros. My head stylist though was Aphrodite who was absolutely beautiful! She wasn't dressed like most Capitol people with their wigs and dyed skin, she almost seemed natural, but you could tell she used some methods to change her image. She said that the three men were her sons whom she asked to help with remaking me.

"I had asked to style you this year because you are one of the most handsome male tributes competing this year and I couldn't wait to see what I could do with you!" Aphrodite shrieked. I couldn't help the blush that painted across my face and then she told her sons to let her see what she could do for my outfit for the opening ceremony.

"Now I have made some designs with Rachel's stylist for what you two could wear and I have marked my favourites. I want to see what you thought would be the best and then check with Rachel and then compromise?" Aphrodite said whilst opening a large notebook filled with designs.

I flicked through the pages that had been marked out and only one stuck out. The male in the design had a sea-green suit on and the female had a blue dress that was split at the side of the leg to expose it a little. It had notes at the side of the features that could be done to make us stand out a bit more from the others.

"I like this one, and with some of the features, the rest sound silly." I announced to Aphrodite who was waiting patiently for my judgment.

"Thank the gods! I hoped you would pick that one, that's my favourite! I will tell Rachel's stylist about your choice and talk it through with her whilst my sons finish the remaking process."

"Wait! It's not done? I thought 3 hours was enough! I can't feel half my skin from the waxing! How long will they be until I'm finished?" I almost died when she said they weren't done.

"Oh not long dear, and by the time they're finished, you will look gorgeous! Trust me, I've taught my boys well."

"Well they seem to know what they're doing." I said and we both laughed at my statement.

"I'll go and decide what we are going to do with the outfit and then we will get you fitted. Good luck Percy." Aphrodite said whilst walking away.

The prep team came back with a grin on their faces.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"Nothing, just the thought of the rest of the process." Eros said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

**LINE BREAK**

I was still sore from where my prep team had waxed my body and so trying to fit into the tuxedo that Aphrodite was putting on me was burning my skin.

Rachel had come into my dressing room with her stylist wearing the blue dress from the design. It didn't suit her as it wasn't something she would wear but obviously the new Rachel liked it by the way she was trying to show more of her leg than the design had intended to do.

Aphrodite had taken to us to the chariot room where we would go on chariots to be taken into the room that would be used for the grand opening of the Games.

She had led us to a chariot that would be pulled by two horses, one blue, the other a sea-green colour. The chariots this year were larger than the normal chariots; these are like small stages. And I soon found out why.

Aphrodite had said that the chariots this year were modified to put a little more performance into the entrances. For instance, District 12 is the mining district, so there stage would open up to show burning coal underfoot and the tributes would be surrounded by fire, whilst being unharmed at the same time.

When I was getting into my chariot I had noticed Annabeth stepping into hers with that Luke guy from her district. She turned her head and I smiled at her to be given a smile back before Luke turned her around sharply. Well that was rude.

The first chariot started to move into the large room that was filled with an excited audience. All the chariots started to move forward and as soon as our chariot had entered the room the bottom of it started to separate and show a large body of water that had been contained in our chariot.

Swimming in the water were an array of different fish and even some baby sharks and rays. I recognised most of them apart from the mutt fish that the Capitol had invented. Then they all performed a show, as if they had rehearsed it 100 times over. The smaller fish lay on the backs of rays, the larger fish and sharks leaped from the water and spun in the air, and they all did spins and twists under the water and then a dolphin that had been shrunk appeared from out of the blue and started to do different tricks.

It was all so mesmerising that I hadn't noticed that Rachel had laced our hands and held them high in the air and spun us around a few times on the small stage they had left us to stand on.

When we had gotten to the front of the room and entered a little circle with the other chariots I realised Rachel and I still had our hands linked and I pulled mine away from her quickly and she tried to grab it again. I swatted her hand away and gave her a death glare.

"Welcome tributes!" A voice boomed. It was President Zeus, the leader of this mad world we live in. "And welcome to the 75th Hunger Games! The third Quarter Quell of our wonderful tradition. As usual there will be a rule to this year's games but that won't be revealed until the Games start and you are all in the arena. However, there will be a small party that has branched from the rule that will be held after the interviews that will be held in 3 days' time. Until then, train well and good luck tributes." Zeus announced. He then sat down and the chariots started again.

When our chariots stopped at the exit I jumped off and walked past Hestia and accidentally pushed Janus aside with my shoulder.

"Watch it boy!" Janus grunted

"Sorry, just get me away from that." I spat out.

"What did I do?" Rachel said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You know what you did Rachel!" I shouted

"Now, now Percy. Please don't make a scene here, everyone's staring." Hestia pleaded.

I turned and saw that the other tributes had gathered to see what the commotion was and when I met those stormy grey eyes, something inside me melted and I had to get away.

**LINE BREAK**

When I got to our floor of the building I ran to my room and locked myself inside.

"Percy, let me in. I know you're in there. Percy?" Hestia's voice was dripping with concern.

"Hestia, leave me alone."

"Percy, you have some explaining to do after the commotion you caused. All the other escorts are talking about you and Rachel so please don't make a mockery of us. You're doing so well."

"Is **it **here?" I didn't even want to say her name.

"No, I told Janus to take her to get some air on the roof. So let me in Percy."

I stomped to the door and flicked the lock. "Be my guest."

"Percy. What happened dear?"

I felt so bad, she was sitting worrying about me and I'm trying to get her away from me. "It was nothing. Really."

"Percy. It obviously wasn't 'nothing'. Tell me, please?"

"It's just. Rachel and I had dated and then she practically broke up with me, although it was mostly mutual. And now she says she loves me and never stopped and she's trying to get my attention and trying to get me to like her again and it's all too much and way too confusing."

"It sounds confusing, but not to me! Look, Rachel may have felt unsure of her feelings all those years ago but now that you have been thrown into the Games together, she has realised that she had loved you all along. As for the attention seeking, that's just what girls do. Now the easiest solution to this is. Do you love her?"

"No. It's the simplest thing and I've told her, but she has it in her mind that I do and she will get me to love her."

"Then if you've told her and don't pay attention to her, then she will stop eventually. But then again, she may not. Just have patience Percy. I'm positive that she'll stop. Now what did she do at the ceremony?"

"Well half way through, she held my hand. I know it's stupid but I hadn't realised until we stopped at the front of the circle and she tried to keep hold of my hand. I just don't feel like that and it just made me uncomfortable and I just got annoyed. I'm sorry that I had caused a problem, I really am."

"It's okay Percy, honestly. I can sort it out and make sure that people aren't thinking you are one of those dramatic tributes you know? But it'll be okay soon." Hestia smiled at me and exited the room.

Today couldn't have been any worse. I just hope that it will get better and Rachel will stop. I need to focus on winning the Games and get back to Tyson and my mother to help them have a better life. And tomorrow is training, so I should get some rest for that so I can do my best.

**AN -**** Ahhhhhhh! So close to the meeting between them!:D Rachel is acting up again ooooooo!;) I have a rough plan for this but at the same time I have no idea where I'm going with this for the in-between :P Hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Please review!:) ~C**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

******AN - HE LIVES! As you can see, I am back from my holiday! This chapter is just a small one, don't hurt me! I've had to do LOTS of school work. Redrafting an essay, homework and revision, so I made this chapter small so it would be written quicker and I could update today and not tomorrow! I don't like to keep people waiting:P I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed my story. I'm glad to know people like my story! I write for my enjoyment but to know others enjoy what I write as well makes me happy!:) SO thank you everyone! :D On with the story! Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games OR Percy Jackson!:(  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

Yesterday was very eventful. So many things had happened that I will just quickly sum it up for you in a kind of flashback.

**Flashback**

I woke up to be taken to the Remake Centre and get pricked and pampered to perfection. Then I had a sit down with Chiron, my stylist, about the outfit Luke and I would be wearing for the opening ceremony, it was a difficult task to do since this year would be different.

They had modified the chariots so they were larger and could have a performance on them. It was to help with showing of each District's importance to the Capitol and make them feel 'worthy'. If you ask me, it's all just to stop a rebellion against them.

Since our District helps make and supply weapons, and is the place where the Capitol trains their peacekeepers, it was difficult to find something to do for our entrance.

We decided to dress myself and Luke in bronze armour and have us use different weapons on the stage, whilst tiny forges made swords, knives etc. robotically. Things like bows and guns were modified to shoot safe things rather than bullets. Bows would shoot roses and other flowers to the audience and the guns would fire confetti, and Luke and I were to pretend to fight with swords but make it look playful and yet fierce at the same time.

Not to blow my own trumpet or that, but I would say that our chariot was one of the better performances. Other than District 4, who had some aquatic animal show, District 5, who used Tesla coils to zap electricity to each other creating a 'lightning' show and District 12, who used the function of coal as creating fire to their advantage by having burning coal underfoot and their tributes ablaze in a cloak of fire. They had changed the fire though so it wouldn't harm the tributes and so that it could change colour, which grasped the attention of the audience by displaying a nice colour show. So all in all, we were the top 4 Districts that the audience seemed to like the most since we got the most cheers and praise from them.

But it was what happened afterwards that had been the talk of the day. After President Zeus had dismissed us from the circle we had gathered at for the opening speech, Perseus from District 4 started shouting to get the girl tribute from his District away from him.

All the tributes and escorts near had gathered to see what was going on and when he saw we were watching, he looked guilty and then our eyes met and he looked worse but he turned away before I could read his emotions and ran out the room.

When he looked at me, I felt a spark inside me, like a lighter being flicked and creating a flickering flame. Luke noticed that we had met eyes and seemed vexed and nudged me with his shoulder, hard, and walked away. I caught my balance with the help of Iris and straightened up. When all that finished, we went to our floor and the day passed uneventfully.

**End of Flashback**

Now I'm sitting at the dining table alone with Iris. Breakfast had been served and Pollux and Luke finished already.

"Why did Luke push you yesterday, dear? I meant to ask at the time but I forgot." She had said to me.

"Because I looked at Perseus, the boy from 4. He spun me around in the chariot as well because I smiled at him. We had an argument about it and it's like he thinks he owns me and that I'm his and only his! I can't stand how he's acting at the moment. **He's like a love-struck immature 2-year-old!**" I shouted the last part to make sure Luke had heard.

And sure enough he did, or at least the sound of a smashing plate coming from his room seemed like he did. I smiled a little at how immature he took the information, further proving my point.

"Annabeth, you didn't need to shout that so he could hear. It's rude and un-lady like! Now I know he likes you in that way, but sometimes love can do that to people. If you've told him how you feel about it and him then there's nothing more you can do. You know how men are. But as long as he knows that you don't love him back, then I'm sure he'll come around, men can be stubborn sometimes, but they take a hint after a while, he'll realise there isn't a chance with you and probably try to find someone else. Unless he's one of those nicer men that don't just change women like we are a pair of trousers and give us space, but sadly I don't think he's that kind of man." Iris said to me.

"It's nice to have some girl-talk, even though I hate it, I never did have conversations like this with anyone so thank you for talking with me Iris." I smiled at her.

"Anytime dear! Us girls need to stick together now don't we!" She beamed "Now training will begin soon so you better go put on your training suit."

**AN - As I said, short chapter :S But I wanted to have the training as its own chapter so ya' know? Percy and Annabeth having another moment!;) I can't wait till they meet so she doesn't need to call him 'Perseus' :P Luke's getting jealouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! I'm enjoying writing this story and you guys are keeping me motivated so thank you all! I have given way to many hints on what the rule is so I'd be surprised if no-one has a guess that is roughly what the rule is! But for those who still may not know, you'll find out soon!:D Hopefully be able to update soon so until next time, bye!:)~C**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

******AN - Hey guys! I know the last chapter was a short one, so I hope this nice long chapter appeases some of you!:) I would like to be able to update at least once a week so as to not keep you guys waiting so long for the next part of the story! I would like to thank all the new followers and people who have favourited my story and all the people who have been reviewing! You guys are amazing! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far and just to keep reviewing, favouriting anf following my story. But if you don't, I don't mind because you have at least read my story, which I am grateful for! So read, review and enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson, however many stars I wish upon, it still won't be true.  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

I changed into the black body suit which had my District number printed onto it. The sides had some red detail added to it and the number was red too. I put on a pair of comfortable trainers that I could train in without them causing me discomfort and distract me from my training.

I stepped out of my room and walked to the elevator to descend to the basement where the training area was based.

I was hoping to avoid Luke after his childish behaviour but my luck proved wrong when he was just stepping into the elevator. I held my head high and walked in, avoiding his gaze in the process, and turned my back to him whilst he pressed the button.

"I'm not acting like an immature 2-year-old by the way."

Can't he just leave me alone!

"Don't talk to me Luke. And for your information. Yes, yes you have." I snapped and turned my back to him again.

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me round so I would look at him. "I am **not** acting like that. Annabeth, I want you. Can't you see that?"

"Yes Luke, that's all you have been doing, trying to show that you want to be with me. But **I **don't want **you**. So leave me alone Luke. I hope you smashed something valuable with you little 2-year-old temper tantrum earlier as well. Iris will be sure to give you some form of punishment for it."

"Don't talk to me like that! I am not a child. How would you react when the person you love is saying what you said? Of course I would vent my anger somehow, it just so happened to be a small hand mirror that was within reach."

"Well if you don't want me to talk to you like that. Then don't talk to me at all, because that is the only tone of voice I will use towards you from now on so run along and go play with your Lego blocks and make something nice." I replied as soon as the soft 'ding' of the elevator sounded and I stormed out of the glass box and towards the training centre.

When I entered the room I realised that I was the last to enter, apart from Luke who is probably sulking his way here. Everyone had stared at me as I walked to the group and I noticed a certain pair of green eyes watching me as well as the others.

Luke walked in and he didn't seem to be in a happy mood. Good!

"Now, since everyone is here we can begin. My name is Dionysus and I will be looking over everyone while you are at each different station of the training routine. I am also this year's game master, so I will be the one that has designed the arena you are being sent to. I have added my own little traps so beware, and don't annoy me; you never know when I could flip a switch and burn you alive. There will be instructors at each section also who will guide you through each of the courses. **Please **at least attend each station at least once, you never know when you will need the most bizarre skills in the arena and so try and learn as much as you can. Most of you will probably die of the basics, disease or infection, starvation, dehydration and of course, being killed by a tribute. But some of you could die from other causes, drowning, attacked by animals, poisoned by inedible food. So I do advise you try to check all the different areas. Now please hurry up and get out my face." Dionysus stated.

All the tributes separated and walked to stations. I noticed the station that focussed on knives and decided to avoid that at the moment, I knew how to handle a knife so I should learn things I don't know right?

"He sounded pleasant didn't he?" A male's voice said behind me.

I stopped and turned so fast that my follower didn't have time to stop so I bumped into his chest, his muscular chest I may add.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I startled you. Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." He stretched his hand towards me and looked into my eyes.

His eyes were better up close than I've ever seen them, they were like the colour of the ocean, and they were… beautiful.

I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you Percy." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you? You seem nice and I really don't want to be near my other District's tribute." He asked looking at the floor nervously. Dang he was cute!

"Sure! I don't really want to be alone and the guy from my tribute, well, let's just say we are having a dispute." I replied half honestly. I didn't really want company, I like to train on my own but I don't really seem to mind with Percy.

"Did he shout at you at the opening ceremony, it's just when he turned you around he seemed a little angry."

"Yeah, he got a bit jealous because I smiled at y-I mean, he doesn't like it when I make friends with strangers." I replied coolly.

That was close. I don't want to tell him about Luke being a little possessive of me at the moment.

"Oh, well I hope he isn't giving you too much bother." He replied with concern in his voice.

"Oh no, I've got it under control." I smiled.

I realised we had made our way to the fire building section and there were a few others who were also there. I tuned out the instructors voice a little so I could talk to Percy but still be focussed on building my fire.

"So what about the girl from your District? You seemed mad at her after the ceremony." I asked trying to avoid another conversation about Luke.

"Well, we go back a bit. We had dated for a while but we broke it off. We preferred to stay friends, so it was mutual. But now she is saying she still loves me and that she never stopped and she wants me back. It just got too much for me and too confusing and I guess something in me just… snapped." He answered a bit warily.

"Sounds a bit like my predicament." Damn Annabeth! Don't talk about Luke!

"How so?" Dammit! He heard.

"Well… Since you told me your problem, I'll tell you mine." I could trust him, right? I know we just met but, he seems trustworthy. "Luke and I were close friends since we were little, then one day when we were about 12, he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and told him I didn't like him in that way. Then he changed. We didn't talk after that and he joined the 'popular' crowd and left me in the dirt, so he obviously didn't care about me as much as he made out. Then when we got here, he told me he still loved me and he wants me to be his girlfriend. I told him I had only ever loved him as a brother and nothing more. Now he's just trying to get my attention and make me like him. I've told him that I will never love him like that but he's so persistent!" I explained as Percy nodded to show he was listening.

"It does sound the same. Rachel is acting the same way and I've told her the same things. It was years ago and I don't love her anymore and won't ever again, so why she still continues is beyond me."

His face started to sag into a frown and I felt bad for him, knowing how he's feeling made me feel less alone with the situation as well.

I don't know what had come over me but whatever it was, I feel quite glad it did. I took Percy's hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze letting him know I'm here and that he has a friend to talk to, but when I did, it was like a tiny spark of electricity had shot through my veins and coursed through my body. The result was that I jolted back and I think he had felt the same thing when he had jumped also.

He gave me a small smile which I returned and then we went back to making our fires.

The rest of training flew past and it was the last hour that I had asked Percy if he could use a weapon, we had decided to stick to non-weapon stations first. This actually proved helpful, we both learned some new skills and found we were pretty good at some, me at fire making and climbing, Percy with setting up traps and identifying poisonous insects and berries. We went to the area that had all different weapons lined up against a wall to practise our weapon skills now. The choices ranged from knives and daggers to swords and spears.

I walked over and picked up a knife that fit perfectly in my hand. Percy stood and looked deep in thought.

"You okay there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just, deciding what to practise with." He answered.

"Well, what can you already use?"

"From fishing I can use spears and tridents, but I suppose I could work a sword okay."

"Well practise them all then, you'll need to find out what you think is your best weapon for your assessment."

"Yeah. I'll need to do that quickly, our mentor hasn't really been much help, and he wants to assess us ourselves to see if we're worth keeping alive in the arena."

"Oh, well I suppose I can help you practise a little." I offered him sweetly. Wow, this isn't like me, I don't help people.

"If you wouldn't mind?" He asked looking down.

"Of course not! Now, let's start with this." I said while handing him a spear.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy and I had stayed a little over the time limit saying that we were just going to have one last practise duel with the swords. An instructor said that was fine and he would watch over us for the beginning and help and then leave to see how we would do on our own.

Percy excelled with the spear, trident, sword and he did okay with a bow and arrow, but it was obviously not in his genes to be an archer when he almost shot me, not once, but **twice!**

Of course I let him off and we moved on to another round of sword fighting. The instructor had come back and told us we had done a good job and that we should rest up for tomorrow's training and interviews.

"I had fun today." Percy said sheepishly.

"Me too. I don't usually get time to enjoy myself in my district. It was relieving, like a breath of fresh air."

"Annabeth. You know how there's that party thing that they are holding?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah…" I said whilst getting a fluttery feeling inside my stomach, butterflies? Yeah, that's what the people call them. Butterflies.

"Well I, you know, I was wondering if, you would, you know. Go with me?" He asked with his eyes locking with mine and giving me a nervous smile.

"Oh! You're asking me to go with you as your date. Riiiiiiiiiight." I said jokingly, stretching my reply out to tease him. "Well, you see, the guy from 5 already asked me so…"

"Oh, okay. It's cool I just thought, since I don't really know anyone besides you I thought I would ask. Well I'll see you later. Night Annabeth." Percy started to walk off and I almost laughed and gave my lie away.

"Wait! If you don't have anyone to go with then, I suppose I could go with you. The guy from 5 said he wanted to make someone jealous and try to get them to notice him so I'll just tell him to find someone else." I said rather quickly.

"You lied didn't you?" He replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. I hung my head in shame thinking I had pulled the wool over his eyes. "I believed you as well! You were really convincing!" He replied and laughed, and when he did, I thought my heart melted. I was the best noise I had heard in my life!

"Sorry." I replied acting shy.

"It's okay. So, will you go with me?" He replied, his eyes pleading with mine in a war of grey to green.

"Of course Seaweed Brain!" I gushed.

"Oh, a new nickname I see. Well if you're giving me one, you should get one too. Wise Girl!" He replied.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yeah, you know, since you're so smart and with your spilling of facts of the Old World and all the different architects that built the Capitol, I guess it kind of fits. What about Seaweed Brain huh?"

"Well, you live in 4, the fishing district, so that's where I got the seaweed part, and since you were convinced at my trick, your head must be filled with seaweed and so, Seaweed Brain. Pretty clever don't you think?"

"Yeah, for a Wise Girl!" He smirked.

We laughed all the way up the elevator until we reached my floor.

"Well, goodnight Percy."

"G'night Annabeth."

I stepped out the elevator and when I entered my room, slid down the door sighing as I fell. Oh boy. What a night!

**AN - And they meet! Yey! Percabeth! Percabeth! The Games will begin soon! Woooooo! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it makes my short chapter more forgivable? Until next time, bye!:)~C**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN - Hey guys! Wanted to get this chapter up so I could get to the more exciting bits quicker :) A big thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story! The last chapter proved a big hit and you guys seem to be enjoying my story so I'm glad. On with the story so read, review and enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games and Percy Jackson.**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up wanting to jump up and scream to the heavens in excitement. I don't know why I want to, but I have a feeling it's to do with the grey-eyed girl.

I couldn't believe it myself when I asked her to go to the event they are holding but I am glad I did. Something about spending time with her made me happy, and made me feel like this may not be a bad thing after all.

"I see you spent your time training with that **thing** from 2." Rachel sneered at me when I sat at the table to have breakfast.

"I don't really see where that becomes **your** problem Rachel. And she has a name. But I wouldn't want to let you use it in snide remarks so I won't tell you it. Now if you don't mind, I would like to eat something." I shot back.

I still stuck to not eating as much but still allowed myself to intake the energy I would need, and I think Janus had picked up on my thinking.

"Right! I think we should have our own little assessments start today before training so I can tell you if you need to work on anything!" Janus' voice boomed from the hallway.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Good, because you're up first Percy!"

"Great."

I stood up from my chair and followed him to the back of our given floor of the building. We stopped at a dead-end and Janus turned round to face me.

"As requested by me, the Capitol had put in a secret room in this floor so I could run my own little training." Janus said with pride in his voice. He opened the door and a large room filled with different equipped areas lay in front of me.

"Firstly, a little talk would do. Sit down Percy."

I did as I was told and sat on a blue chair at a desk and waited for Janus to begin talking.

"You're a smart one Percy. You know when to use things to your advantage and how to play things out. Most tributes gorge on the food the Capitol provides but few know that this will speed up hunger in the Games, and you are one of those few. Of course the Capitol would normally have this much food, but they often give more to affect the tributes eating patterns so they end up starving in the Games. Clever little trick they developed. Now, I have watched your training routine yesterday and I must say. I'm impressed. You can definitely use a few weapons, make traps and such. But some of your other skills need work. I don't think swimming would be a problem since you are from District 4, but things like tree climbing and basic hunting on land animals might need some work. I'll assess you first then we can work on what needs improving later." Janus explained all the while tapping notes and instructions on an electronic device of some sort.

After he explained more of what we would work on, he tapped a button on the device and the room seemed to change and move around.

"The Capitol has some high-tech gear these days. I Can make any scenario I want to appear here. Now, shall we begin?" He announced and a woodland area had vibrated into vision.

Deer and rabbits darted through the trees and low growling from more dangerous animals could be heard in the distance, even though the room was originally small, it seemed to go on forever now with the new transformation.

"First assessment, woodland survival. I want you to hunt a deer, rabbit, and a fox and stay alive to complete this task. If you die, then it's okay because this is a virtual world so you will just fail the task and it will fade and we will be back at the desk. Temperatures and lighting is all controlled by me, so if you survive a 'night' in here, we can move on to the next stage. I will be viewing from the safe confines of that box up there." Janus explained and then pointed to a glass box high up suspended in the air. And then he vanished.

"Wow. High tech really doesn't give this justice. This is super computer more like." I said under my breath.

"Now begin!" Janus' voice echoed throughout the area.

**LINE BREAK**

The training was hard. After hunting in the wooded area and spending the night up a tree, the room morphed into a desert that was filled with cacti and small insects. I had managed to find out a way of hacking into the cacti's water supplies and then escaped a scorpion pit with a flaming stick. Janus hadn't told me it would be such a mind puzzle!

After Janus tested me on my way of thinking things through and how to solve problems in a few areas. He started to add more physical tasks like fighting mountain lions and Capitol mutt creations, and scaling mountain ranges and volcanoes.

It felt like I had done this for days that when Janus announced that I had completed the course, we had really only been in for just over three hours.

"Good job Percy! Only two deaths and one infected wound! You are definitely worth helping. I won't need to talk to so many annoying sponsors to save you if you need me to."

"Gee. Thanks for the confidence boost." I said sarcastically

"Anytime time kid! Now things to work on in training today would be fire starting and climbing. Everything else is fine but I want them polished. You should be able to start a fire in 5 seconds not including gathering the wood and kindling. And you should be able to climb trees a lot quicker and climbing rocky terrain as well. No-one knows which type of arena you are being sent to apart from the makers and President Zeus himself so work on everything! But just train and be sure to know how to live in the arena Percy. You might just make it out." He smiled.

"Will do. Thank you, Janus, it means a lot to me to win."

"Now get going kid and get to the training centre. I'll need to pick up Rachel and assess her now."

"Do me a favour will you?" I asked, not even trying to hide the evil grin that had been drawn across my face.

"Give Rachel tough areas and give her hell? OF COURSE!" He agreed.

We shook hands and I headed to the training arena to meet up with Annabeth.

**LINE BREAK**

"So did Janus assess you today? Since you're late and all I thought he maybe took you out of training time. It would make sense really." Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. It was tough! He had some computer software that could put me into any surrounding he wanted and had set up tasks for me to do that I might need the skills for in the arena. It felt like days but it was only really a few hours. I'm so tired though!"

"Well after the training session and interviews, we could meet up on the roof later? You know, to have some fresh air and relax a bit. I heard there's a pool and a garden and stuff up there so I've wanted to go have a look." Annabeth asked trying to hide the blush that painted her cheeks pink.

"Sure. I could do with a break." I replied trying to hide the blush that burned my face.

"What did Janus say you had to work on? We could start with that?" Annabeth asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I smiled at her. "He said to work on fire building and climbing, let's go." I said and took he hand and pulled her to the climbing area.

**LINE BREAK**

The interviews were in an hour and Aphrodite was plucking at my face and trying to rid my face of any hair that was unnecessary. The Capitol had given everyone some drug that stopped the growth of facial hair and leg hair for the tributes so we would look more presentable.

"You look different today Percy." Aphrodite pointed out.

"Really? I don't feel different, just look more Capitol like than me."

"Oh you look handsome Percy, I don't really need to do much to improve you really, it's a first. Tributes usually need a lot of work to be done to them but you, you were already perfect enough!" She exclaimed whilst I could feel my face starting to burn up. "But I'm talking about your eyes, you just have this aura around you that's different. It's that girl you're talking to isn't it?" She teased.

"How do you know about Annabeth?" I asked shocked at how she could possibly know.

"I don't, I bluffed." She said winking at me. "Now the cat's out the bag. Do you like her?" She asked excitedly now paying attention to my love life and not my appearance.

"Well I, uhm, I suppose she's nice. I don't know if I like her in that way though. I do feel like there's a connection between us though but we're just friends." I explained plainly.

"I smell denial! I'm from the Capitol Percy! Love is my topic of expertise. Now what you should do is ask her to the dance tomorrow!"

"Erm. I already have…"

"So you **DO **like her!"

"NO! I just, don't know anyone so I asked her as a **friend**."

"Percy, just face it. You love her."

"Fine Aphrodite! I do like her, okay?!"

"I knew it! Ah, young love. I remember when I was in love when I was your age."

"Yeah, but one of us if not both of us will probably end up dead by the end of the week."

"Oh pish-posh. Of course not!"

"What?"

"Oh sugar! I didn't mean that, pretend you didn't hear me. I'm just a fly fixing your make-up and I can't talk." Aphrodite started spluttering and fixing my face.

"No Aphrodite. You said that none of us would be dead. What did you mean?"

"Well. I really shouldn't be saying this but, the two of you may end up coming out of the Games together. NOW I WON'T SAY ANYMORE! I have said enough. Now sit still while I do a little more preparations."

"Fine." I huffed.

What on Earth is she talking about? Both of us getting out together. It's impossible. Unless…

**AN - So Percy has said he likes Annabeth! Going to get a little more heated from here!;) I'm going to bring in the rule in the next chapter but I think most of you already know so it won't be that big a surprise... But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to update soon! Until next time, bye!:D~C**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN - Hey guys! Managed to write another chapter today!:D Wanted to get the interviews over with:P I have put up a poll on my profile to see what story I am going to start next. The choices are between; The Life Of An Avox (The Hunger Games) and How She Found Me (Percy Jackson) so I would appreciate it if you guys would vote on which story you would want to read next, after about a month or so I will check to see the votes and start the story with the most. I will maybe put up the summaries of them on the next chapter if you guys want? So please vote on what you want me to post next:) Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story. It shows that people like it and that makes me happy!:D Read, review, vote and enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson!  
**

**Percy's POV**

Aphrodite had got on my nerves enough to make me tell her that I may actually like Annabeth, although she has the idea I'm in love with her which I don't think is the case. Just a slight… crush? Yeah, that's it.

Aphrodite had designed an outfit for the interviews and spent an hour trying to get everything to work.

The outfit was just a plain blue suit which had a sea-green colour of flower inside the pocket. I think it's a rose, but I'm not familiar with flowers…

But the main part of the outfit had been the suit's fabric itself. It had been modified to act like a green screen type of thing. Images could be produced on the suit and controlled to do whatever you wanted.

Aphrodite's plan was to make an underwater scenery appear on the suit throughout the interview and have aquatic animals such as dolphins swim through the suit and do something like a simple nod of the head or a high-speed chase from a predator through a trench.

If you ask me it's a little too much, but Aphrodite said that everyone's outfit had to have some trick to it and to make a performance out of the interviews whilst still relating to what the tribute's District was about. So I went along with it and didn't complain since I do like the idea behind it.

The interviews had started and I was really only wanting to hear and see one girl in particular.

Soon it was her turn and my full attention was given to the screens that were showing the interviews.

"Now everybody! Annabeth Chase! District 2's female tribute!" The host, Aeolus, announced and the crowd cheered for her.

Annabeth walked out in a golden dress that was secretly an armour suit without the bulk of the armour.

"Now Annabeth, since all tributes are doing a performance what is yours?" Aeolus asked.

"I shall show you." Annabeth said confidently whilst three men heavily armoured and each wielding a weapon gathered around her.

The first one struck at her stomach with his sword but it merely bounced off it and had been given a slight dent to the metal in the process.

The second man had shot at Annabeth with an arrow from a bow but the dress had deflected it as easily as the sword without any damage done to the dress.

The third had a small gun in his hand, even though peacekeepers are the only citizens allowed to yield a gun, and fired three shots at Annabeth's stomach. Again, no harm was done to her and the bullets had fallen to the ground crunched up like they had hit a titanium wall.

"WOW! How did you do that?" Aeolus asked.

"Well Aeolus, see this dress?" he nodded his head yes. "Well it's actually armour, it is designed to make the attacker look like the wearer has no defensive armour on, but the dress itself is stronger than any armour you see the peacekeepers walking around in. It's made from some rare material within the Capitol. It is unique, and though it's still only a prototype, can't be damaged by a selection of weapons like the ones demonstrated. The Capitol hopes with the help from District 2 that they can perfect the outfit to be indestructible and not allow any form of weapon to affect the wearer."

"Well that is very well thought out and certainly incredible. Give a cheer for Annabeth!" Aeolus exclaimed and the crowd replied with a hearty round of applause and a few cheers and whistles from some Capitol people. "Now that's over, the interview. Please, sit down."

"Now Annabeth, I understand that you had volunteered to be your District's tributes?"

"Yes Aeolus. I had grown up wanted all my life to compete in this year's Games and I couldn't be more honoured to represent my District."

"Well I'm glad to hear such want in such a young individual. Tell me, where did this desirecome from?"

Annabeth fiddled with her fingers a little and the spoke up. "Well, my mother had been a huge part of my life, but she had misplaced her judgement on helping a woman and was sentenced to death for doing so. She had always been there for me and when my father re-married, I became a sort of rebel. I wouldn't talk to my dad and paid no attention to my new step-mother. I started getting into trouble at school and they said that with my new-found confidence that I could probably win the Games. So saying something like that to a child then they would believe it. So I believed that I could maybe win and maybe make my mother proud that I had done something great, I would become a victor of The Hunger Games. Of course until I was reaped I still wasn't talking to my dad or step-mother but I had started to let them in to my life again. Then before the reapings we had a talk. I think it had spurred me on more to win. To make everyone proud as well as my mother." She said, her voice wavering from time to time, she had never told me that before.

"I see. It must have been hard to lose your mother as a child. And I am sure she would be proud of you even if you hadn't volunteered for the Games but I am sure she will definitely be proud of you now."

"Thank you."

"I wish you the best of luck in the arena." Aeolus said to her. "Give a round of applause for District 2's female tribute, Annabeth Chase everybody!" And the whole place erupted into a flurry of cheers and whistles for Annabeth.

The interviews continued and it was finally my turn.

"Now, District 4's male tribute, Perseus Jackson!" Aeolus announced.

I walked up to the stage and saw Annabeth give me an encouraging smile. I sat on the chair next to Aeolus and the interview began.

"Now Perseus, you come from District 4, so what performance do you have for us today?"

I stood up and announced. "Well, firstly, this suit has been made to show anything the controller wants." I flicked a switch and the ocean floor appeared on the suit and then I flicked another switch to give Aphrodite full control over the suit. "This is the ocean floor around Panem. District 4 has mainly focussed on fishing the animals that have been available and providing the Capitol with them. But a few years ago there was a decrease in aquatic animals near the District; the best fishermen had been sent to look for more sources of fish." The scene changed to that of a school of fish swimming under a boat. "The Capitol had then realised that more research of the sea and ocean would be needed to understand aquatic life and discover more edible animals found under the water. With District 4's help, this research is about to begin and research facilities are being built to allow this to be possible. New species have already been found and the Capitol have been able to breed even more species of aquatic life and so the decrease in food from the water will not be possible again with the Capitol and District 4 working together on this." After I said this, a large tank filled with 5 different species of animals was brought out. "These are just a few of the new species found and there is sure to be many more."

"Very impressive. Tell me Perseus."

"Please, call me Percy. I prefer it more."

"As you wish. So tell me Percy. You said that the best fishermen were sent out to sea at the beginning. I am aware that your father was among these fishermen. You must know more about the expedition?" Aeolus asked.

"My father was the best fisherman our District has seen. The Capitol had asked him to start a search for new food sources during the reduction of fish that our District could find. However, his boat had entered a storm and he never survived. He or his boat were never found so the Capitol had to find new ways to avoid this happening again. They built large ships that could handle storms and they are being used for the research instead of smaller boats." I explained.

"I am so sorry that you lost your father. It must have been hard to not know what happened to him."

"It is, I still have some hope in me that he may have survived, but it's been years and I guess if he had survived, he would have made it back here. It was hard for my mother as well. I had to start helping her with getting money and food and to help take care of my younger brother Tyson."

"Yes Tyson. Tell us, it was he that had run to you during your reapings yes?"

"Yes it was."

"What did you say to him?"

"I said that I would be fine, that I would make it home and win for him and my mother, to help take care of them."

"So you want to win to help take care of your family."

"Yes. It sounds bad, but I wished that someone else had volunteered to take my place so that I could stay, but when no-one did and I had arrived here and trained. I realised that some good had come out of it as well."

"Have there now? And what might they be?" Aeolus asked, trying to dig information out of me.

"Well, I've realised that I have just as much a chance of winning as everyone else here. It's all a one in twenty-three chance of winning for everyone. So what makes my chances any different? And I've also made some good friends. I've never really had much time to have a social life back in my District so it's like a breath of fresh air for me."

"What true words there. And since, as you said, you didn't have much of a social life. Where there any special girls in your life?" Aeolus asked giving me a wink. "Surely a handsome man like yourself must have broken a few hearts? Isn't that right!" The audience cheered in agreement.

"A did have a girlfriend once. But we preferred to be **friends** and broke it off, she says she still loves me but I don't love her. It was a long time ago and I guess I've moved on. But I think I might love someone at the moment though." I said hoping Rachel would hear the first part, but I said the next before I could stop myself.

"Is that so? Who is it?" Aeolus asked poking me in my stomach.

"Oh no, I couldn't tell you that. It's a secret." I said and tapped my nose for emphasis. Saved myself from that one!

"You're no fun Percy! But I guess we'll let you keep it a secret. Perhaps you might tell us if you win?"

"Yeah, if I win I'll tell you." I said with a smile, it sounded like a good deal.

"Deal?" Aeolus asked holding his hand out.

"Deal!" I said clasping his hand in mine and giving it a shake.

"District 4's Percy Jackson ladies and gentlemen!"

I walked off the stage and Hestia attacked me into a hug.

"Oh Percy! You were a hit!" She squealed.

"Good job. That'll help you in the arena." Janus said while giving me a 'fist bump'

Rachel glared at me and then stormed off out the waiting area.

"I stuck to your favour by the way." Janus said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, she asked if I had given you such a hard time and said yeah. I'll tell you more on the way up."

I started to walk to the elevator when I saw Annabeth giving me a smile. I smiled back and she pointed to the ceiling. After giving her a confused she mouthed the word '**Roof**' and I nodded to say I'll meet her up there.

How can I tell her I might be falling in love with her? I've got myself in quite the predicament but if my suspicion of the rule is right. I may be able to get out alive. **With** Annabeth.

**AN - So Percy told everyone he might love someone! Next chapter will be their time on the roof and then the party next again. So quite a bit happening! Please vote on the poll on my profile because it will help me a lot on what story I'm going to start because I have absolutely no idea what to write first :( Hope you all enjoyed the story! I won't be updating until Friday. I have procrastinated my school work enough as it is :P~C **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

******AN - I'm baaaaack!:D I had a huge problem with Word. It had stopped working or something and I couldn't get on for 4 days!D: It suddenly worked today after I hand wrote a five-page essay for 3 hours when I had the original on my laptop and could have just changed a few sentences. Not a happy person. But if I start not updating at least once a week then that may be why. It's shorter because I have a party to get ready to go to tonight so I had to write about 1,600 words :S Sorry guys! But I hop you all enjoy it and please, read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own THG or Percy Jackson.  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was looking forward to meeting Percy at the rooftop. There were a few things I wanted to ask him after the interviews. I had felt a pang in my chest that I've never felt before, I think it was jealousy? When he announced that he might love someone. I had to find out who it was. I just felt like I should know, since he said he had met some good friends I suppose that would be me. I'll admit I blushed when he said that and Luke didn't look happy at all when he saw me.

"Where are you going?" Luke grumbled from the dinner table. "You're a bit dressed up for after the interviews."

"If you must know I'm going for a walk." I sneered at him.

"As long as you don't go out the building you can go wherever you want dear." Iris chimed in.

"Thank you. And I wasn't intending to, I was thinking of meeting with another tribute I met at training." I said to Iris.

"You're not meeting another tribute."

"It's not your decision Luke. I can do what I like." I snapped at him.

"Well you're not seeing **him.**"

"Oh! It's a boy is it?" Iris said nudging with her elbow and giving me a wink.

"Yeah it is. You know the boy we were talking about the other day, you know. **Percy?** Yeah it's him."

"Oh yes, he's a nice boy. I like him, but with that 'I think I might love someone' speech I don't think he'll be very interested Annabeth." Iris said, catching on to my hint of helping me out.

"You never know, it might have been a ploy?"

"Maybe… but you two have got quite close, maybe it's **you**!" she joked.

When she said it, my heart skipped a beat. What if it was me? We have been getting close. But he might have met another tribute during his time here. It might not be me… but I want it to. The feeling in my chest rose again but it was different this time, more soft and longing.

"Ha-ha! Maybe it might." I played along.

"Trust me. It's not you." Luke interrupted.

"Are you sure, or are you trying to make me jealous?" I teased.

"Well he was kissing that red-head earlier so it is probably her. The one from his District, maybe he felt different after the interviews so kissed her?"

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." I replied, although I'm not too sure if he is lying or not. See! He's making me doubt myself! It's a trick.

"I'm sick of this; I'm going to meet up with him. Bye Iris." I smiled at her and purposely ignored that thing sitting across from me.

I reached the rooftop and walked to the garden area. It was quite large and beautiful. There was an array of different flowers and plants growing around the place. I saw Percy sitting on a bench in front of a fountain and approached him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. It's beautiful here isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is." He replied looking at me wistfully. Weird.

"Do you want to walk?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled. I liked his smile; his teeth twinkled slightly in the light.

He spoke first breaking the silence. "You look beautiful."

I blushed; I was only wearing my mother's old red dress that I brought here with me. It wasn't anything special. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I teased.

"Hey! I tried my best to dress up but it was too uncomfortable in the other clothes they had." He defended.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you kiss Rachel today?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Luke said he saw you two kissing."

"She tried to kiss me again, said that I might change my feelings."

"Oh."

"But it's too late for us now."

"What do you mean?" My heart started to beat a little faster.

"Well… I love someone else now."

"I was meaning to ask about that…"

"It's you, Annabeth. I love you."

"Wh-what? You love me? But we're going into the arena. You can't love me." I was hurt to try to reject it, but I think I might love him too. It felt almost like love at first sight when I saw him on the T.V and now one or both of us might die and he says he loves me?

"Annabeth listen. I think I know what the rule is, Aphrodite, my stylist, slipped up and sort of told me the rule indirectly and I figured it is. There can be two winners." I didn't know why he told me this, and then it hit me. "Just tell me you love me and we could win and get out alive. Together."

"Percy, I think I love you. But we've just met and I can't be sure. It felt like I had a connection to you when I saw your face and I just feel it getting stronger. But what if you're wrong? We've just opened up to our feelings and if it's not the rule then one of us could still die Percy."

"Annabeth, I'm sure it's the rule. We could get out together. If you want to? I know you want to make your mum proud and you know I want to help my family. We both have a reason to win. And I know I've found another one. How about you?"

"Look, it's all too fast, I don't know Percy."

"Then maybe this will help your decision."

I didn't know what he was doing until he held my face in his hands and I felt his lips on mine in an instant.

His lips were soft and moulded with mine perfectly. He was gentle and slow with the kiss but when he moved back to look at my face. I missed it. His lips on mine.

"Oh no. You didn't want me to do that. I'm so stupid! Sorry Annabeth, I di-"

He didn't finish his sentence. My lips had cut him off. I kissed him with such force he took a few steps back to catch his balance. When he did he circled his arms around my waist and mine found their way to his neck.

We had to break apart to catch our breath at some point and when we did. I felt so happy and like I could fly.

"So…"

"Percy I love you." I blurted out.

"And I love you."

"Now about the rule… You're sure?"

"Positive!"

"Then maybe this could work."

"I think it could work too." He replied with a cocky grin.

Then he leaned down and kissed me again. This was filled with more emotion and passion. When I felt his tongue rub my bottom lip I let it enter mine and our tongues wrestled for dominance gliding over each other.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and when our kiss was interrupted by a cough I glared at the person realising who it was.

"I thought I would find you here."

"Go away Luke!"

"Why? He's obviously in love with that red-head from his District and is trying to make her jealous."

"Oh really. Or do you just want me to break up with him so you can look after me in my broken form and take advantage of my state."

"Wait. Are you saying you want me to be your boyfriend?" Percy asked.

"Well… If you want to be then yeah."

"Of course I want to be with you Annabeth. I want nothing more."

"I'd hate to interrupt this but, I'll make sure to kill you myself in the arena." Luke smiled and my nightmare from the other night flashed in my mind.

"Then you'll have to go through me first." I spat out at him. "Let's go Percy; I don't want to waste another breath on that **thing**."

We got to my floor when Percy asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. He just gets on my nerves is all. Thank you for not doing anything, I could sense you wanted to hit him."

"I did. But I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"You're amazing. Do you know that?"

"It's you that's amazing. I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too. And we'll make it out of this. I know we will." I smiled.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss and then Iris opened the door to our floor.

"I think it's time for bed dear." She sure changed her tone quickly.

"Okay Iris. Bye Percy."

"Bye."

I walked in and Iris squealed at me.

"I want to know **everything!**"

"Well you sure are happy after that little demonstration."

"Honey that was acting, to you know, scare him a little. Boys love what they can't have."

"Sounds like Luke."

"Did he bother you? He disappeared after you left."

I told her about Percy and I's talk and then of our kiss and Luke.

"Wait. You know the rule? How did you find out?" Iris queried.

"So it is the rule!"

"NO! Well, sort of…"

"Tell me Iris."

"Well I can't really tell but since you know, it won't be much change. Just don't tell anyone else! It's that two people can win this year yes. But they can only be from two different District's if they consent to it. So from what you've told me, you and Percy won't have much trouble. I've seen you fight in training. You're a good tribute, a great tribute actually, and if I could bet on someone. It would be you."

"Thank you Iris."

"Now off to bed! You need you're beauty sleep for Percy!"

"Shut up!" I joked at her and then went to my room.

WOW! What. A. Night. Well, it looks like Percy and I may win after all. Together and in love.

**AN - WOOOOOO! They're together!:D Dang Luke!:( I've only had two votes on my poll and it's really important for people to vote so if you go to the top of my profile on a laptop then you should see the poll. Pleeeeeease vote! Hope you all enjoyed it and until next time. Bye!:D~C**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN - Word has decided to break down. AGAIN! Microsoft better get its act together. So that will mean that I can update at least once a week and might just be able to get another one or two chapters up at the weekend. Someone asked what party I had went to and it was just a party for Halloween so nothing special:P And a quick note of thanks for those who have reviewed and voted on my poll. It's up to ten votes so I will put the summaries of the stories in an AN at the bottom so you can make a decision on what you want to hear first. They are both going to be written but it's just to help me pick what one I will pick to write first :) So if you haven't voted I would appreciate it if you did:) On with the story! Read, review and enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson or THG :(**

**Percy's POV**

Today is the day of the party the Capitol are throwing for us. It's also the day we are being assessed on our skills and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Sure Annabeth and I had practised with all the different weapons I could use, but it was picking which one to use that was difficult. Maybe I could use a spear or sword. Or both? I don't know. I guess I'll just wing it when it's my turn.

"You seem happy this morning." Hestia said when I sat at the table for breakfast.

"Do I?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't think I'm any happier than last night."

"I see. It was to do with your disappearance last night. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Percy. I know you went to meet a girl."

"Oh. Yeah. And?"

"Awwwwww. How **cute! **Who is she?" Hestia had started to add a squeal to her voice.

"Annabeth. The girl from 2."

"How cute! You must tell me all about it!"

I started to talk about my evening and then ended it with Luke interrupting our... moment.

"Well it seems like jealousy filled inside that boy." Hestia added at the end.

"Yeah. Now me and Annabeth are together do you think he will try to kill me like he said?"

"Probably."

"Well that's blunt."

"I don't mean it like that dear, but if he thinks you 'stole his girl' then he will probably want you dead. Of course you won't let that happen and I'm pretty sure Annabeth won't either. So you're safe!"

"Thanks for sounding like I have a chance!" I laughed at her.

"Honey, if anything you two will be the winners. And I know you know the rule, so don't act surprised that I found out."

"Let me guess, Aphrodite?"

"I swear that woman can't keep a secret to herself. When Helen and Paris had escaped the Capitol that year, who do you think told them of the only exit that isn't guarded?"

The story of Helen and Paris was that they were reaped from their District for the 39th Games and they turned out to be in love and whatnot so they had managed to escape the Capitol somehow. They were found dead in some forest a year later but I guess they had a good run.

"So I guess all the things that happen to tributes mysteriously is to do with her?"

"Yes, but the Zeus has never found out and even so they are related somehow so he wouldn't punish her so badly. She's lucky, she's got it easy."

"I guess you don't like your job?"

"Not really. Seeing all these lovely children sent to their death. If I'm honest, the whole of the population of the Capitol don't particularly like it, but if they ever said that Zeus would have them killed! So we put up with it. But this talk of all the rebellions starting up has got them speaking up about the Games and how they're not right."

"So you're saying there's an uprising?"

"Oh no, no, no. Just a little question of judgement."

"Stop covering up. An uprising?"

"Look, Percy. I don't want to get you're hopes up but, yes, there's a little dispute. But that's why this year's rule is in place. It's supposed to appease some people but still show that we must pay for our sins of defying the Capitol."

"I've dreamt my whole life of protecting my brother from these Games, and now I'm here and even if I weren't this would have been my last year, he has a few years of the Games left and won't have anyone to volunteer if he is reaped. Maybe this is just what we need. A little protection."

**LINE BREAK**

I had decided to do a little mix of weapon usage for the training assessment and I guess it paid off when a large 10 appeared on the screen in front of me.

The results went like so:

District 1 - Clarisse - 10, Ethan - 9

District 2 - Annabeth - 9, Luke - 8

District 3 - Silena - 6, Charles - 7

District 4 - Rachel - 7, Me - 10

District 5 - Piper - 10, Leo - 8

District 6 - Drew - 6, Travis - 7

District 7 - Thalia - 10, Jason - 10

District 8 - Bianca - 8, Nico - 9

District 9 - Katie - 6, Connor - 7

District 10 - Lupa - 8, Gleeson - 7,

District 11 - Juniper - 5, Grover - 5

District 12 - Zoe - 10, Michael - 9

So there is a few good people this year but I had gotten the highest mark joint with a few people so I guess that's a positive. And I was excited to see Annabeth's mark as well.

I had been the centre of attention for my score and Rachel stormed to her room without anyone but me realising. Hestia had taken me to my room and started to hand me clothes to wear and said she would get Aphrodite immediately.

I had put on the clothes, which consisted of a blue check shirt and dark jeans with rips in random places. Aphrodite had come into the room and started to fiddle with my outfit and face.

After that she had given me a pair of blue vans and told me to put them on. If I'm being honest. I look quite nice, probably the best since I've been here. Hestia had guided me and Rachel to where the party was being held, and when we entered my ears were filled with the thumping of the music that was blaring from the speakers and my eyesight was distorted by the strobe lights flashing within the room.

I had noticed Annabeth getting a drink from a table and told Hestia thanks for helping me find the place and made a bee-line in the direction of Annabeth.

When she turned round and noticed me coming towards her, her smile grew and she closed the distance between us.

"I was wondering if you would make it." She joked to me, having to lean in close to allow me to hear her clearly from the music.

"Well, I would never leave you stranded." She blushed at my words and dragged me to a corner of the room.

"I've met a few people. I think you would like them."

"Okay, where are they?"

"It's the people from 3, 5 and 7. There over there, come on."

Annabeth had guided me across the room holding my hand. We reached a group of people and they had all introduced themselves.

There was the girl from 3, Silena Beauregard, she was really pretty and had brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't as pretty as Annabeth of course, who was drop dead gorgeous. Silena was holding hands with Charles Beckendorf who was the boy from her District, he was tall with brown eyes and black hair and had a strong build.

Then there was Piper McLean and Leo Valdez from 5. Piper's eyes constantly changed colour like a kaleidoscope, first they were blue, then green and then brown and her hair was brown and cut choppy, I would have thought the Capitol would have changed her hair but it actually looked really good on her. Leo had brown eyes and black hair and was about 5"6. He didn't have a strong build but looked like he could handle himself a little in a one on one.

Then there was Thalia and Jason Grace from 7. Thalia had electric blue eyes and black hair with was spiky. She had a sort of punky look about her but some people might confuse her as one of those Gothic people. Jason looked different from her and the only thing they had in common was their eyes. They both had electric blue eyes, but Jason had blonde hair and was about the same height as me. They both looked like they could rip your head off if they wanted to which was a little terrifying.

"So this is the boy you were telling me about. He's... nice." Thalia had winked at Annabeth who had laughed a little at her.

"It must be nice to have someone..." Piper had sighed and then looked at Jason who had looked quite embarrassed. Some tension there I see.

"So how old are you all?"

Thalia, Silena and Charles were all 18, the same as Annabeth and I. And Jason, Piper and Leo were all 16.

"So Percy, how did you ask Annabeth out? I need tips on picking up the ladies, they always seem to act like they don't want me. But I know they do." Leo asked.

"Don't mind Leo. He's a little, love struck with all the Capitol people, it's quite disgusting, have you seen their skin? Who wants blue skin?" Piper joked.

We had all conversed for a while and then Luke had to come and interrupt us.

"Getting to know people I see. Well it won't help you Percy. I'll still kill you for taking her."

"Luke, don't threaten him, it's better to let him think we won't gut him like a fish until the Games start." I knew that voice.

"Rachel?" I asked

"Don't look so surprised honey. After you threw **this** away for that Barbie bimbo I guess I realised how desperate you were to get away from me. So I met Luke, and boy is he better than you could ever be." Rachel had announced while gesturing to herself and then Luke.

"You're pathetic Rachel. I thought you would have better taste Luke. And you call me the bimbo? I mean, look at yourself, pull you dress up a bit, no-one wants to see that flat chest." Annabeth had appeared at my side and retorted at Rachel. Leo had said something like "Oh snap!" in the background at her comeback.

"Oh, look who's got some balls. You know, I'm surprised myself that Luke would find someone better than you attractive since he had liked someone on your lever, ground floor. Isn't that right Lukey?"

"What? Oh yeah, of course. I mean, who would pass this apart from Percy?" Luke added in.

All the guys in our group had raised their hands and had said "Me!" Luke and Rachel had obviously had enough after that and stormed away.

"Someone has there panties in a twist." Thalia stated. "What's up with them anyway?"

"Long story short. Rachel likes Percy, Luke likes me. We got together and they're angry and must be playing the jealousy card." Annabeth answered.

"Wow. I didn't know people were as low as that." Silena had chimed in.

"Look guys, it's our fight, you don't need to get involved." I had tried to diffuse the situation but Thalia looked like she wouldn't let it drop.

"Why don't we join forces in the arena and we can hunt them down. I like that idea. We could torture them and then let you two finish them off." Thalia continued.

"Woah Thals! Calm down, we don't need to do anything, Percy and Annabeth can handle themselves, right?"

"Of course, you don't need to help us, honestly." Annabeth had helped Jason out.

"I agree with Thalia, you guys could use som?e help, not that you need it, but it would be easier." Leo had got into the situation now.

"Guys! Really? We're planning on killing people?!" Silena looked disgusted.

"Well babe, you've got to admit. They don't really deserve to win." Charles had added.

The conversation went on like that a bit longer and we had agreed to just join forces and make a group and see where it would lead us.

The DJ had put on a slow song and Thalia had nudged Annabeth to me whilst winking. "Do you want to dance Seaweed Brain?" She asked coyly.

"I would love to Wise Girl."

We had danced to the song and continued for a bit after it finished.

"I like this, just us, no complications. Life feels free that way." Annabeth said into my neck.

"I like this too." I replied.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled at her words and replied "I love you too Annabeth."

She smiled and leaned in towards me. Our lips had connected and it felt like electricity between us. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she seemed to allow it willingly when our tongues had crashed together.

I don't know how long we had kissed for but when someone coughed next to us I had to complain. "Really? Everytime! We can't just have some time to ourselves can't we?" I asked her.

"Well don't mind me. I was just wanting to see if you two were done yet and if you would come to the after-party on the roof?" Thalia's voice rang out.

"Oh! It's you. Yeah, yeah, we'll be right up." Annabeth answered quickly. Thalia had nodded and walked to the elevator.

"Well, looks like we won't have alone time just yet." Annabeth joked.

I leaned down to give her one last peck and then we separated and went to the roof hand in hand.

**AN - Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday. Have had way too much to do!D: I don't really like writing my story up on the site so I prefer to do it on Word so that's why it's been slow:/ But I promise I will still try to get a chapter posted at least once a week!:D The next chapter will be the start of the Games! Woop woop! Can't be bothered with waiting any longer!:P I'll put the summaries of my new story below so you guys can see what you want me to put up first. They have made a group!:D There's going to be a little plot change to this a bit from my original plan so... I don't know, I'll see where it takes me:) PM me any questions you have about the story.:) Please review and vote on my poll! Bye guys!:D~C**

**Summaries  
**

**How She Found Me**

**This one came to me from the song You Found Me by The Fray but it won't be a song fic.**

**Percy is collapsed on the ground, blood escaping the knife wound on his stomach and pooling around his body. How his life has come to this, it started with the day Annabeth had re-entered his life. ****Percy is the leader of one of the top 3 gangs in New York. The boss and founder, Poseidon, Percy's dad, made him leader after 3 years devotion to the gang. But when a certain blonde reappears into his life and a gang war erupts, Percy's life goes from bad, to worse.**

**The Life Of An Avox  
**

**Mallory was just an ordinary girl from District 7. But now she has had her tongue cut off and now serves the Capitol. How her life got like this, well, it's a long story.**

**So vote for which one you think sounds like the best and what one you want to hear from first!:D I'll probably stop the poll and see what the winner is after the next chapter or two :) Until next time, bye guys!:D~C**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN - I only have a few things to say here :)**

**1 - Firstly, I have exams in a few weeks so I will be revising a lot (Not that haven't already started) but I want to revise more so sometimes I might not update, but I will honestly try to find the time to!:) But it's like 22 individual exams I have to sit for all the subjects I've taken so you know, a lot of things to remember...**

**2 - I would like to thank everyone who has been voting in the poll and following and reviewing my story, How She Found Me is in the lead so far but I think I might leave it for another 2 weeks until this story is a little further undergone :)**

**3 - Is a reply to a guest review, Nikki, as you're a guest I can't reply via PM but I was wondering how chapter 5 doesn't fit the rating...? It doesn't really seem like it should be anything more or less than a 'T' at the moment so... :S**

**4 - I've been in a really bad mood the past few days, just typical school drama... But we done a lesson in English where we were to write what annoys us in the world and tbh, it was pretty therapeutic! Had written a 2 page list!:P So I didn't really want to write in a bad mood 'cause I thought it would have turned out rubbish:/But here I am! So I'm feeling a little better so I thought I'd be a nice author and update rather than those that leave you hanging for like, months on end!D: **

**And last of all, my friend had asked if I could promote her story so if anyone that reads my story that also likes a little bit of Sherlock Holmes, yeah, check her story out. Little warning though, after about ten chapters or so, it get's kind of lemony so... Don't say I didn't warn you:P So if you like Sherlock and a little bit of lemon then I think you might like this story :) It's call 'Deducing Watson' and the author is Dr-Sherlockian so check it out if you're into that kind of thing!:)**

**I think that's all I wanted to say, on with the story!:)**

**P.S. The start of the Games at the bloodbath might get a little graphic so if anyone thinks I should change the rating, can you put it in a review or PM me? I might just change the rating to an 'M' because I think I might include more detail in the deaths a little later on so it's just to be on the safe side. I don't think there will be any lemons in the story just some cutesy moments.:)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own THG or Percy Jackson.  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up really nervous. The Games would commence today. And I would be fighting for my life in them. I don't think the situation has struck me as hard as it has now. I had asked Iris about my token and she said I was allowed to wear the necklace along with the earrings that my father had given me. I want to have a piece of my mother with me in the arena, just to feel more protected, even though Percy had said he would never leave my sight, I could still use a little extra protection.

We have been getting pretty close the past couple of days, Percy and I, it;s been pretty fast but nothing has ever felt so; right. When he holds me in his arms, I feel safe, untouchable even. It's like he's the person I've waited for my whole life to come and save me from this nightmare. I didn't realise how horrible the Games were until I arrived, I've been so focussed on training for them to make my mother proud I never took the time to actually analyse the foundations of them. And now I have, I've realised how brutal and inhumane they are, and it sickens me. I want them to end, now.

Percy and I had spent a little of last night preparing plans for the Games, just for different scenarios that could go wrong, like being split apart or one getting injured. Just a safety net to use in times of need, it could be our success after all. We agreed to form a group with our new-found friends, but we all know that we may have to end up killing each other, so we are going to split after a while to make it less hard for us to kill each other.

If I'm going to be honest, I think we have made a really good plan on how to go about the Games and I feel ready, and as long as I have Percy there next to me, I know nothing can go wrong. Right?

I had spent a few hours with my prep team getting in a few last minute preparations for the Games and to make me attractive but still natural to try and get more attention from the sponsors. Chiron had already told me that a lot of people had been betting on me to win, and I must say I'm quite flattered, ever since I've been here people have told me how good a chance I have of winning the Games and now so many people that don't know me are saying the exact same thing. It's overwhelming.

All tributes were gathered into one of the Capitol's fancy flying machines that would take us to the secret location that the arena was at. During the flight they had injected trackers into our arms that would give details on our positions and if we were alive to the main base of the control room of the Games so they could play some sick twists and set off traps. I worked out a long time ago that the Capitol could control anything that happens with the surroundings in the arena and so freak forest fires or earthquakes could appear from nothing within the snap of the Gamemaker's fingers, who this year is one of Zeus' sons Ares.

We had arrives in some all white building and were led to separate rooms. Chiron was waiting for me in the room and patted the spot next to him on the bench he was sitting on.

"Hello, dear." He greeted

"Hey Chiron."

"Nervous?"

"A little, how much time do we have?"

"You have about 20 minutes to get suited up, let's get started."

He had given me different pieces of clothing that would protect me from harsh weather conditions during the night and help me during the Games. There were also special boots that were waterproof and could help climb trees as they had some form of grip on them to stop them slipping as much. It looked like it would help but the Capitol probably have done something to them so they could change what they could do, probably make the jacket less resistant to wind and freeze us.

"And don't forget your token." He handed me a black box that contained the owl necklace and earrings.

"Thank you Chrion, for everything."

"It's my pleasure, they're beautiful, the jewellery. Where did you get them?"

"They were my mother's, my father had said that she had told him to keep them for the day I would volunteer. They had guessed I would volunteer at some point and when my mother had been sentenced to death, she thought it would spur me on to make her proud, which it did, and told him to keep them until that time."

"You would have made your mother proud for being you. She'll be proud of you for doing this Annabeth."

"Thank you."

"Now, you've got 5 minutes, you should be getting into the tube." He pointed to a tube shaped object that must have been some sort of elevator that would go into the arena.

"Bye Chiron."

"Bye Annabeth. Make us all proud."

I stepped into the tube and it sealed off and a countdown had appeared on it.

I watched as the numbers ticked down; **30, 29, 28... **My breathing had started to become more heavy and I felt my heart begin to thus against my chest. **20, 19, 18... **I turned to look at Chiron one last time and he mouthed the words 'Good luck' to me. **10, 9, 8... **My heart is now beating so hard it feels like it might burst from my chest. **3, 2, 1.**

The floor started to rise and my vision was blurred by a blinding light. I looked around my surroundings and saw the golden cornucopia in the middle of an icy wasteland. Around it were backpacks and boxes of supplies and a few weapons here and there. My clothing had started to change form into a big fluffy jacket that had a hood with fur lining. My trousers had became thicker with padding for heat and my boots had grew tiny spikes to help tread through the snow.

In the distance I could see the outline of a snow covered forest that surrounded the circumference of the arena and there was a lake that had been frozen over behind me. I looked to my right and left and saw the other tributes. Percy was 3 pedestals to my left and I saw that our other friends weren't too far away from me either. I had made eye contact with Percy and he gave me a slight nod of the head.

"Hello tributes! And welcome to the 75th Hunger Games. As usual there is a rule change to this year's Games since it is a Quarter Quell and this rule hasn't been announced yet." A voice boomed throughout the arena, it was President Zeus. "So, the rule. For the 75th Games and 3rd Quarter Quell, we have decided that we would let there be two winners this year." I looked to the other tributes and noticed they were all stealing glances at those they want to win alongside. I noticed Luke looking at me from the corner of his eyes and I snapped my head around and looked to Percy in an attempt to calm myself down.

"However, for there to be two winners from different Districts, well, we have decided to make it a little bit trickier. If the remaining two tributes are from the same District, you will win straight away and be taken back to the Capitol. But for when the tributes are from different Districts, there will be a challenge set for them. If they want to both be victors, they can agree to this challenge and do it together to achieve victory. But if one of the tributes do not agree, then the rule doesn't apply. You must continue the original rules of the Games and continue until one of you dies. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Zeus' voice continued on.

So this rule meant that if I was to escape with Percy, we would need to complete a challenge. And obviously the last bit of the rule is for those selfish people or those who wanted to win with a specific person but they had died. Fun times.

A giant countdown clock appeared above the cornucopia and started to tick down from 60. I started to fiddle with my fingers and occasionally glanced at Percy. Those green eyes always seemed to calm me down and replace my nerves with the feeling of being free. As the countdown continued everyone got prepared to run. My eyes caught the gleam of bronze and I noticed that they had put in a dagger to the selection of weapons. I continued to ponder on whether to go for it or stick to my plan with Percy.

I looked over to him and he must have noticed my hesitance and shook his head at me signalling not to go for the weapon. I looked to it again and realised how far into the cornucopia it was. All the best quality things are put inside the cornucopia and surrounding it and the okay and rubbish backpacks filled with supplies were placed further away and scattered around. I saw a medium-sized orange backpack that wasn't too far from the dagger and made the quickest decision in my life.

I had to get it.

The clock continued to tick down as my thought process continued. **10, 9, 8, 7****. **Screw it. I thought. I bent my knees slightly and got ready to leap from the pedestal I was standing on. **4. 3. 2. 1.**

A loud tone sounded throughout the arena and everyone had sprung to life. I leapt from my pedestal and ran as fast as I could to the bag I had seen. I heard the muffled screams of the younger tributes ring in my ears from their deaths. Shit. The others have their weapons.

A girl had grabbed at my shoulder but someone knocked them down and stamped on her face with their spiked boots and tried to attack me on their own and I realised it was Rachel. I looked to the poor girl on the floor with holes now pierced into her skin and wanted to be sick.

"What? You have the nerve to steal my man but can't look at a dead girl? It'll be you down there soon enough." She said with a menacing tone and then stormed off in the other direction.

I heard my name being shouted and looked to see Percy fighting off someone and trying to get me to hurry. I ran faster and faster until I reached the pack and shouldered it, swiped the dagger from the box a few feet away, put it in the backpack and ran to Percy and his attacker.

The muscular guy was trying to beat Percy with his fists and had no weapon and I saw my advantage. I ran behind him, unsheathed my dagger from the pocket of the backpack and sliced at the back of his thigh. The burly figured cried out in agony and fell to the floor. I took Percy hand and dragged his figure towards the left of the arena into the woods.

We had been running for what felt like half an hour but when I looked back, the distance we covered only looked like it would have taken ten minutes. We had continued to run for another couple of minutes until we were deeper into the forest.

Once we had stopped my arms had flung themselves around Percy's figure.

"I'm fine, look at me." Percy said while lifting my chin. "I'm fine, but thanks for that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let someone else take it."

"It's okay, it helped. We would probably need at least one weapon at the moment until we figure this place out. What took you so long though?"

I looked into his eyes and started to fidget. "Rachel."

"What about her? Did she do something to you!?" He asked while inspecting my face and body for injuries.

"No, someone had grabbed me and she killed them. She told me it would be me soon for 'stealing you'." I said whilst making air quotes.

"You didn't steal me." He chuckled. "If anything, it would have been me to steal you."

"Oh shush! I was never Luke's in the first place, you had dated Rachel before." I teased.

His face grew hard at my words and I realised what I had said.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that!" I tried to explain.

"Annabeth, it's okay, it's the past. Besides, I have you now." He smiled at me and I leaned up and kissed him.

We pulled back and he linked our hands together.

He leaned into my ear and whispered "We're on camera remember."

Oh God! I completely forgot about that! What will my dad say? I felt my cheeks blush and Percy just chuckled at me.

"It's not funny Percy, now let's find somewhere safe for now." I tried to avoid what he had said and tried to get us on track of our starting plans.

**AN - And the Games have begun! I quite like this chapter seen as how I wasn't in the best of moods to start with :) I'm trying to get better vocabulary and such as my first exam that I am doing is going to be an English writing then reading so it would help. This is kind of like revising for my English revision so happy days!:) I had mentioned in an earlier chapter about an uprising and I really hadn't planned to write about that so, I don't know whether to make a revolution happen or whether or not to make it happen during or after the Games, so some suggestions from you guys would be much appreciated. Since it kind of slipped in I don't want to take it out and I guess it could be helpful to the plot... :) Until next time, bye guys! Love y'all :D~C**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN - How She Found Me won the vote so I'm going to write the first chapter later and maybe post it tomorrow. My exams start in 2 weeks! So I'm going to have to take some of my writing days and change them into revision so there might be slower updates:( And word started working on my laptop again so I'm pretty happy but I don't know how long that will last either so meh! I'm also going to the cinema tomorrow with my friend because I've been locked up for so long I look like the living dead :/**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to 'my bff is a vampire freak' who is currently on a long road trip to Florida! So this is chapter is for you and I hope you like it and that it makes your trip a little less boring!:P**

**To everyone else I hope you all enjoy the chapter and keep reading, reviewing, following, favouriting, whatever you like! And I'm so close to 50 reviews so if I get 3 more reviews then I will definitely post the first chapter of my new story tomorrow morning!:D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own THG or PJO  
**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I had set up camp for the night after another hour or so of travelling through the winter wonderland. It was like we had been dropped off at the Arctic with a few woodland features added, it was amazing!

We had planned to meet up with our group after day one of the arena so we will rendezvous south of the cornucopia, which just so happens to be the lake. The plan was to travel North for a bit, start heading to the sides, and then finally head south to shake off any trackers.

Annabeth had decided we had travelled far enough north that it was safe to set up camp and hunt for food and water. We had searched the pack she had picked up and we stumbled across a hidden bag inside the trunk of a hollowed out tree and searched that too. Altogether we had found a small dagger, a small amount of food packages, two canisters to hold water with iodine solution to clean any found water, rope and a jet black sleeping bag that was built to keep in heat. We had hoped to find a second sleeping bag back but there was only one, much to my delight, but Annabeth's face had turned red at our discovery which just entertained me more.

Annabeth had said that we should sleep high up so a tree would have to do for tonight and that I should search for one while she tried to hunt for any animals she could find.

I had searched for a tree big enough to block some of the wind from us and one that had big enough branches to sleep on but it had proved itself to be a difficult challenge. After about 30 minutes I had managed to narrow out 3 trees that could fit our needs and marked them with the dagger we had found in the bag. Annabeth still hadn't returned and I started getting a little nervous and even though she said not to look for her, I felt like something was wrong and had to fight the urge to race to her rescue. But had convinced myself that she would be fine and started to recheck our supplies.

Another 10 minutes had passed and that's when I started to get really agitated. She said she would only take half an hour because it was late.

**She must have lost track of time, that's it. Just lost track of time, **I had to chant in my head to stop me from going crazy. **She wouldn't leave you Percy, don't be so stupid. She'll be back**, I continued.

But it was the sound of the death cannon that told me that something was wrong. That I was right and she was in trouble and I need to race to her rescue. I packed the backpack I had and ran into the woods in search of Annabeth.

I ran until my feet hurt and then ran even faster. I had to tell myself that it may not be her that the cannon had shot for, that she was still safe and continuing with hunting for food. But I knew that she wasn't hunting. Even if Annabeth wasn't the one that had made the cannon sound, she was sure to be scouting it out.

I reached an open area of the woods that shaped into a triangle and stopped in my tracks. Luke was leaning over a body that I couldn't see the face of but what I could see was a glimpse of blonde hair. And then I saw the snow underfoot turning red with blood.

I through my backpack to the ground and anger washed through my body and I had lunged at Luke, not even noticing the sword in his hand.

Luke must have heard the crunching of snow under my boots, either that or my yelling, and turned and swiped with his sword in a fluent motion and just missed my jacket.

I unsheathed my dagger and took several quick swipes at him before dropping to the ground and rolling away before he could counter.

He must have hit a main artery in Annabeth's body as the ground beneath me all started to morph from white to red. I wanted to cry out in anguish but I don't exactly have the time. Luke regained his balance and darted towards me sword in hand.

I ducked under his swipe and jabbed at his knee successfully nicking the skin at the back. The move hadn't done what I wanted which was to target the cartilage or ligament to stop him from being able to put pressure on it but instead left a small cut that only slightly oozed blood.

But this was somewhat successful since I have no injuries and he looks pained at the cut. Luke lunged for me again after he got over the pain and managed to cut my arm from calculating how I would dodge his attack. I wiped the blood from my face and took a stance.

I took the next attack and circled his body, waiting for him to turn around I got ready to roll under his legs. Luke swung his body quickly and I dived between his legs and sliced at his ankle, leapt to my feet and dug my blade into his back, slicing the material of his jacket open and leaving a long grove of blood running up his back.

Kicking him in the back Luke's body collapsed to the ground and it was only then I noticed who the body really was. It wasn't Annabeth, but the girl from 3, Silena. I heard a slight giggle from behind me and turned to be met by the red-haired demon herself.

"Just like we thought. You would think it was poor defenceless Annabeth and run to her rescue. Her knight in shining armour. How romantic Percy. You never were like that with me, I guess that's when I realised it was over. But still, Luke has been more than romantic with me. I bet you and Annabeth haven't even had sex yet? Oh how that night was glorious!"

"That's not really the image I wanted Rachel." I interrupted. "How did you find us?"

"Trust you not to make a move on her. But anyway, back on track. We were always one step ahead of you Percy. That stupid little Silena squealed when we threatened to hurt her beloved, Charles was it? We know all about your plan. This little escapade was only the start of our plan. We would follow you and Annabeth, find a way to separate you, which you had helped us with yourselves, then trap you. She's probably still in that net with that idiot Connor."

"So she's not dead?" The joy and relief that filled my body was almost too overwhelming.

"Oh no, that's where the fun begins. You two are to die last. We just wanted to let you know. Isn't that right Luke?"

I felt a force wrapping round my throat and realised that Luke had crept up behind me and put me into a body lock.

"Oh yeah. It'll be real fun when I gut you like a fish." Luke snarled in my ear.

"Not if I can help it!" I don't think I've ever felt so happy to hear her voice.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?" Rachel screamed.

"It wasn't that hard. You maybe should have practiced your knots a little better instead of drooling over my boyfriend bitch." Annabeth retaliated.

"LUKE! Get her!"

Luke's grip relaxed enough for me to grab his wrist and throw him over my shoulder. His body crashed into Rachel and together they fell to the ground.

"Come on Annabeth. We need to go." I yelled at her and we ran to collect the backpack I had earlier and ran into the wilderness.

**LINE BREAK**

It had gotten dark by the time we stopped. And by dark, I mean we could only see one foot in front of us.

"I think we can sleep easy in a tree in this light. This looks like it could hold us both." Annabeth had announced as she started to scale a tree next to us. I soon followed suit and climbed after her to a large branch.

"If we use the sleeping bag and tie us to the branch we shouldn't fall." Annabeth said.

"Shouldn't or won't?"

"Don't get smart Percy, it doesn't suit you. It's better than sleeping down there."

We had pulled the sleeping bag and rope out of the bag and worked out a way to go about our arrangements.

"I think I may need to sleep on you." Annabeth said, I couldn't see her face but I knew she was blushing.

"I think that would be quite acceptable." I teased.

It was difficult to get into the sleeping bag, I will say that much, and tying the rope wasn't much easier either, but we managed. Annabeth was lying on top of me and we had put our supplies at the bottom of the bag.

"Well isn't this cosy." I said whilst prodding Annabeth's stomach.

"Don't tickle me, do you want to fall?"

"Careful! That's my arm!"

"Does it hurt?"

"It's sealed over and doesn't hurt much, just don't open it up."

"It looks like it will heal in a few days. It's not infected yet so we will just need to watch out for that."

We grew silent and it was broken by Annabeth's silent tears.

"Are you crying?" I asked cautiously.

"I thought I was going to lose you when I heard the fighting."

"I thought I had lost you."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the cannon and ran. Hoping and praying for it not to be you. Then I saw Luke standing in front of the girl and blood pouring from her. I didn't see her face, just her hair, and I thought it was you. I thought I lost you. Don't leave me again. Please?"

"I won't. I promise."

I smiled and leaned down to give her a light kiss. She hugged me tight and relaxed upon my chest. The anthem of Panem played and the pictures of those who died today lit up the sky.

Silena and Charles' faces appeared and I heard Annabeth give a shaky breath at the sight of her face. There was also the girl from 6, Drew, the girl from 8, Bianca, the two from 10, Lupa and Gleeson and the boy from 12, Michael.

"Charles said that Silena only told them because they had captured him." Annabeth voice was soft and wary. "They had tied him in a net along with me and hung us from a tree. He knew Luke would kill her as soon as she told him our plans, he tried to warn her but they knocked him out. When I heard the cannon he started to cry and I cut myself from the net and then him. He was too weak to do anything and told me to go. I should have helped him. It was my fault he died."

"Don't talk like that Annabeth. It's not your fault. Maybe he gave himself up. You know how devoted he was to her. Maybe he felt he had nothing to live for now? We don't know, but it's not your fault he died." I tried to reassure her.

"I should have still saved him though Percy."

"Well we can't change time, and if we are to win, he would have had to die eventually."

"I know. It's just, he was a friend. Silena too. We need to find the others earlier than expected if Luke and Rachel know our plans."

"I know baby, but we'll worry about that tomorrow. Get some sleep now."

"Really? We're at the 'baby' stage?"

"What! I wanted to see if it worked."

"Goodnight Percy." She managed to suppress the laugh I know she wanted to voice.

"Goodnight Annabeth."

**AN - A nice little battle. I know that it isn't really that gory or violent but it will get like that soon for some of the deaths and I am really enjoying writing this at the moment and when I start writing my next story I hope that I can write it with as much enthusiasm as I am with this one. Don't really know what to say anymore so yeah. Any questions or want to know something, leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you:)**

**Quick question! I need a name for a marine biology research company. I wanted something to do with Poseidon so like, have Trident in the title or something. But it's for my new story and it is going to be a business owned by Poseidon. So get creative and put it in a review or PM me your suggestion and all suggestions are appreciated! :)~C**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN - Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter for this in a while but things just got pretty stacked up. I tried to write this chapter a few times but it just wouldn't come to me.:/ Even now I'm not really 100% happy with this chapter as I think it could be longer and what not but I guess it will have to do. And with Christmas just been it was pretty hard to find any time to write... I got quite a lot of books as well and I just need to read them so I haven't been doing much in the house either... When I read, you can't really get through to me, I sort of remove myself from the outside world so to speak:) It's weird but... Effective. Especially when I have to live with my brother... I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season for whatever you are celebrating and hope you are all enjoying yourselves. And I just want to say to keep everyone in your thoughts. This time of year is for reflection of the year and years to come and for remembrance, a lot of bad things have happened recently and I want you all to keep those suffering in your thoughts. Everyday bad things happen all around us and I wish for you all to be the peace bringers. A lot of people do bad things because they have a bad past or they think no-one cares. Everyone deserves to have someone who cares, who knows, by someone knowing at least one person cares about them, you might just save a life. It's been known to happen. With the right attitude, we can shape the world, pretty optimistic, I know, but it's true. Without drive and passion, people's don't do anything, only we hold the key:)**

**I know that was pretty big, but a lot of people don't realise that we are the one's who need to change things and change them now. **

**Moving on from that. I am so sorry I haven't been a very good author and uploaded, but I am trying to get back to my routine after not having my laptop for so long and I need to catch up with so many things too. But I promise I should be back to normal soon!:D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, it's 'fan' fiction, therefore, I am just a mere fan in love with great books.  
**

**Percy's POV**

Waking up with Annabeth in my arms gave me a strong feeling. I don't know what it is but it feels something flapping wings. It made my stomach churn, but it was a good feeling. I wrapped my arms tighter around Annabeth's waist and pulled her closer to me.

She wriggled a bit and turned her body to face me. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and gave her a grin.

"Morning, beautiful." I said with a cocky grin on my face.

"Shut up Percy." She groaned and lightly pushed me away. "What time do you think it is?"

"Well you're the smart one… Work it out?" I joked.

"Hmm." Oh no, the thinking face. Preparing for explanation in 3, 2… "Well. The sun looks like it's just rising but with the Capitol controlling the light; it would be hard to tell. But assuming that they are making it is outside the arena. I would say about 10:30?"

"You know, you could have just said 10:30 right?"

"Obviously. But what fun would that be?" We laughed a little and I gave her a light peck on the cheek.

After packing up our items and talking over our plan, we set off south. Annabeth had figured that we had diverted away from Luke and Rachel and should continue with the original plan and head to the lake.

It was a good two-hour walk and my feet had started to blister, but it felt worth it when the lake had appeared in the distance. Annabeth said although it was frozen over, we could try to break through and the water underneath would be fine to drink if it were purified, so that's what we attempted.

Annabeth had used her dagger to strike the top layer of the ice and she told me to use the other dagger to do the same. After about 6 inches of ice had been hacked away, water had started to rise. After a couple more minutes we had managed to widen the hole so that we could fit the canisters into.

While Annabeth had started to purify the water, two shadowy figures appeared at the edge of the lake coming out of the forest.

"It's fine, it's only Thalia."

"How do you know?"

"Well… How many girls in the arena do you know that have short black, spiked hair?"

"Right, we get it, I'm dumb." I stated, feigning hurt and pulling a stupid face.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

"You don't want me to really shut up though. You love the sound of my voice." Annabeth's cheeks started to redden and I knew I was winning.

"Of course I don't. I find it rather annoying and it's probably the best trait you have." Let the games begin then huh?

"I thought you liked my body?"

"You wish. And look at that stupid hairstyle, I mean, ew?"

"Well that's rude! And what about you? You look like a Barbie."

"No I don't!" She argued back.

"Yes you do."

"No, no."

"Yeah, yeah."

"No I don't."

"You really don't."

"Shut up!" Annabeth looked annoyed now.

"No!" I shouted back.

BAM! We kissed. I don't know how it happened. But it did.

We pulled apart and she looked at her feet sheepishly. "Well if that's how our arguments end then we should fight all the time!" I joked.

"Well. Don't mind us, we'll just leave you two lovebirds alone for a while then shall we?" I turned around and saw Thalia and Jason standing behind us with an amused look on both their faces.

"What? No. We weren't doing anything, really." Annabeth spluttered.

"Annabeth… They saw us kissing. No matter how smart you are, you can't cover that up." I teased.

"Well. This has been fun, but I think I'm going to be sick so… Yeah, be back in five." Jason announced and headed to the woods.

The three of us stood awkwardly until Annabeth broke the silence. "So where are Piper and Leo?"

"I saw Piper run off at the bloodbath and haven't heard from her since. I didn't see Leo at all though." Thalia replied.

"Have you run into anyone yet?" I asked.

"The boy from 12. He had a bow and managed to scrape my leg but Jason had taken him out. You?"

"Luke and Rachel. They followed us. They. They killed." Annabeth tried to continue with her sentence but she looked like she was about to cry.

"They had lured us with Silena and Beck. They killed them both. We managed to get away but Annabeth blames herself for Beck's death." I explained.

"I left him Percy! He could have survived if I hadn't left him."

"Exactly. Could. Not would Annabeth. There are many explanations for his death, but you aren't one of them." I held her in my arms and tried to comfort her.

"They need to die. Rachel and Luke I mean." Thalia stated.

"I know. But let's not get ahead of ourselves." I stated.

We walked into the trees to find Jason but with no luck after 10 minutes. We were about to head back to the lake when I heard something.

"Quiet. I think I heard something."

"It was probably a squirrel or something." Thalia answered.

"No. It was someone, they were talking." We crept slowly and the noise came back. It was a female voice.

"**Stop it, someone will find us." **The voice said and was followed by a giggle.

"_They're back at the lake. They won't come looking." _This time, it was a male's voice.

"**But you've been away for a while and haven't told them you found me."**

"I know those voices." Thalia said with curiosity in her voice.

We crept a little further and saw figures leaning against a tree. The girl had her back against the trunk and the boy was standing in front of her and they seemed to be making out.

As we got closer I recognized the two a moment after Thalia.

"JASON! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Thalia screamed.

Jason pulled away from the girl and Thalia gasped.

"PIPER? OMG PIPER!" Thalia was starting to get loud and if anyone was close by, we would be spotted.

"Thalia calm down! We were just, uhm, just."

"Kissing. Yeah, if I can't get out of it, you aren't either Jason." I stated.

"Shut up Percy!"

"Guys. Let's just, forget about it okay?" Piper spoke up. There was something in her voice that made me feel weird and want to do whatever she says.

"Right, uhm. Where's Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"I haven't seen him. Pipes?" Jason said.

"He was with me. But we ran into a bit of trouble and got split up."

"What do you mean by 'trouble'?" Thalia asked.

"Lupa and Drew found us. Leo took off with Lupa following and I took on Drew. She uh, killed herself." Piper started to twiddle her fingers together nervously.

"Killed herself? How?" Annabeth asked.

"Well. I uh, told her to…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, I don't know what it is, but if I focus hard enough, I can tell people to do things. I told her to not kill me and attack someone else. There wasn't anyone else around so she stuck her blade through her stomach."

"Well then… Fun times." I mumbled.

"Let's just find Leo. He ran east so we'll start that way."

"Okay, but first, we need to gather our supplies. What we got?" Annabeth announced.

We spread everything out in front of us and found that all together we had a bunch of food packets, 6 water canisters, two daggers, a sword, a small dagger, 3 bottles of iodine solution, rope, three sleeping bags, a flint and a few bandages.

"Well I guess we have enough to go for a little trip then huh?" Jason stated. "Let's go."

**AN - So this ended pretty quickly huh? I know, I know, wasn't the best of chapters. But I'm a little rusty so don't kill me just yet. I have plans to unleash so bare with. Just a side note to say that although this is an 'M' rating, there won't be any sex scenes, it's just more to not be reported by someone who wasn't very pleased with the rating... :/ Hope to hear from you guys soon and I hope to update soon!:D Until next time, review, favourite, PM? They'll all make me happy:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN - This is waaaaaaaaaay overdue! I'm sorry! Had a lot of stuff going on and I know I said I would post this before I left for my skiing trip. But this chapter was sitting around half complete and I hated myself for it. But our flight was cancelled on Saturday (Yesterday) and has been rescheduled for Monday. So I thought it was my duty to at least post this chapter. It's not my best, I'm sorry, and it's not as long as I would have liked it to be. But I've added a fighting scene and it does get a little bloody... But it's not full-on gore. So yeah, hope you like it and can forgive me:) I should be back next week on Tuesday, hopefully in one piece, and will try and update one of my stories. I've got a few stories in the mix the now but I don't want to over commit so they won't be posted until one of the stories I am doing now is complete :) And also for this one, if anyone would like lemons in this, then ask and I'll see if it's a popular vote, if not, I won't:) But it won't be for a while though and depending on how this story finishes, there might be a sequel. Not too sure yet though. But yeah, I think that enough rambling. On with the chapter! After this last message:**

**Disclaimer - I'm obviously not Rick Riordan, these are his characters, nor am I Suzanne Collins, I would never have been able to think up such an amazing dystopian world like Panem. All right and prayers of thanks belong to them:)**

**Annabeth's POV**

The group had set out on our search for Leo, we figured that if we went in the rough direction of where he ran off to we should find him sooner or later right? Piper had said that there was some waterfall that was in that direction and he may have gone there, so that's where we are headed.

It seemed strange, a flowing waterfall in the middle of some arctic wasteland, but hey-ho, it's The Hunger Games, when is anything ever normal?

We continued through the myriad of evergreens that surrounded us, Piper and Jason walking a little further ahead of the rest of us. I was walking in between Percy and Thalia and I would always catch Percy giving me side glances and brushing our hands together as we walked, a grin plastered on his face the whole time.

"So what is the plan?" Thalia thought aloud.

"I'm not too sure. See how it goes I guess?" I said cautiously.

"We're going to have to split up soon though, right?" Thalia asked, sadness peeking into her tone.

"I suppose, but we won't think about that right now, let's just focus on finding Leo for the time being." I continued.

"I guess…"

We continued on our trek and came to a stop after what felt like an hour and set up camp. Jason and Thalia went on search to see if he could find any animals to cook and the rest of us set up a fire and sorted through food supplies. After we had set up we sat around the fire and waited for Thalia and Jason to return.

"Thalia has a point you know." Piper had looked up from the fire and started to draw in the snow with a twig. "Only two, if we fit the rules, will win. We will have to go separate ways; it's the easier option than killing each other…"

"We don't need to kill each other." Percy spoke up.

"Don't be so naïve Percy. Of course we would. It's the Hunger Games Percy, not Candy Land." Piper deadpanned.

"We might not though. If we refuse, they couldn't do anything. We could just stay here."

"Percy. They control everything! They can morph areas, create mutts; even take away our basic survival needs until someone caves and kills or we die by the Capitol's own weapons. But I'm positive they'll want us to kill each other. Entertainment factor right?"

"I know. I just wanted to say something to help make it easier." Percy sounded deflated.

"Well it would be easier to face the facts. Silena and Beck have already died. That means if any of us are to be winners, at least four of us have to die. But that doesn't include if none of us are to win. One of us here will die, maybe even two or all three? But our lives are on the clock now. It may seem pessimistic, but it's reality. Two may survive if we make it to the end, and if we don't turn our backs on each other, but we'll still be haunted by the dead. Our friends. May as well give them a good show then right?"

"Piper…" I was shocked at her; she never struck me as being able to say anything like that.

"Annabeth, it's true. And you're smart enough to see that. You're a career. You wanted this you're whole life, and now you have seen it, you hate yourself for it. You never expected this, you had something to prove? But that's gone. You've seen the reality of this, that it is torture. They keep one to show hope and keep us from rebelling, since they are such a loving and caring government. Well Snow can shove it! They've controlled us our whole lives, and think no-one can stop them. The Capitol think they have us in their grasp, that they are untouchable, but they have no idea. They defeated us by luck last time, but they have no clue about what they're about to face now. I'm surprised they're being so generous with letting two tributes win, maybe they already know. Maybe they have decided to come off their high thrones and take notice of their people."

"Piper…" I tried to reason with her.

"No! I don't care if they hear! I was always dead anyway. You guys should win. As long as Luke and Rachel die, and you kill them, I'm happy to die here." Her eyes started to water. "Until Jason, I had nothing. My father works for the Capitol, and my mother is so obsessed with the Capitol look that she had moved there and forgot about me. They left me in my district alone. There's nothing for me at home and as long as I'm with Jason, I don't care if I live or die anymore. I'm not built for the Games; you guys could win though… You should win. There's hardly anyone else here that aren't arrogant idiots that just want the so-called 'glory' apart from us and the lower districts. Most voted to come in here. You guys have something to fight for, and to go home for. You deserve it really…"

"Piper we still have time, we could work something out."

"Even if what's brewing happens, we still won't be saved. And I hope the Capitol are watching this and are broadcasting it. They better be ready. Oh the better be ready…" Piper laughed to herself then straightened her jacket. "This could all be over soon. But we're still dead. Best make a show out of then? There's people close by, why don't we make it fun?"

"Piper what are you talking about?" I started to get worried. She had babbled on about how something is happening and how she's practically dead and Percy and I should win. It's making my head swirl…

"Shhh! Listen."

I heard a crunch and then whispers in the trees.

"Maybe it's Thalia and Jason?"

"What's us?" Thalia and Jason said in unison.

Everyone jumped and turned to see Thalia and Jason, both holding up two squirrels by the tail.

"Shh! Get your weapons." Piper commanded.

Thalia picked up the small dagger and Piper and I picked up the larger ones, Jason picked up his sword and Percy grabbed a large branch from a tree. Even in the situation, I had to laugh…

Three shadows appeared behind the treeline and everyone took stance ready to strike. The figures suddenly yelled and charged out of the trees all wielding swords.

It was Katie, Connor and Travis.

Connor got the first hit at Jason. Jason blocked with his own sword and Piper struck next, rolling on the ground and swiping at Connor's knee.

Katie was next and she came to me. I lifted my dagger and awaited her strike. She swung her blade from the left and I ducked and rolled out of the way. I stood up and she leapt at me again with the hilt of her sword and struck my arm. I dropped my dagger in pain and held my arm.

She was about to come down at me with another blow but Thalia appeared at blocked the sword on her dagger. Thalia pushed against Katie's blade and twisted it out of her arm, then stabbed her in her stomach. Thalia pulled the blade out of the wound and blood started to spurt from Katie's stomach, turning the snow around her red. She collapsed to the floor and Thalia helped me to stand.

I looked to Jason and saw he and Percy were fighting with Connor. Percy smacked Connor's back with his stick and then kicked the back of his knees. Connor fell to the ground and took a desperate swipe at Jason. The tip of his blade had caught Jason's knee and blood started to seep through the cut and his trousers were ripped to show the wound. Percy whacked Connor on the back of the head and knocked him out cold, Jason finishing him off by stabbing him in the back.

Piper seemed to be struggling with Travis as he took quick swipes at her. She continued to dodge around them and attempted slashes at him, but he was as quick as she was.

Percy ran to help but Piper shooed him off.

"They want a show. So we'll give them one. Back off." Piper yelled, a manic look in her eyes.

Everyone took a few steps back from her and watched as they continued to trade hits. Travis took a big swing from Piper's side and she rolled in the direction of the tree line. She stood up and taunted for Travis to make his move.

He charged at her and thrust his blade forward, Piper ducking down and rolling to the right. Travis' sword struck the tree and got stuck in the trunk. Piper leapt to her feet as Travis attempted to pull his blade free. Piper swung her leg and kicked Travis forward, smacking his head against the tree and causing him to collapse to the ground dazed.

She knelt beside him and positioned her dagger against his throat, pressing down hard.

"Is this what you want? Huh? For us all to turn to savages! Well you've got your wish haven't you President Zeus! Here I am! Killing one of many innocent children that you've sent to their death! Someone who could be working for your country and helping you make it stronger. But no! You want us all to die. You want us to die…" Piper screamed to the air.

No-one dared stopped her, in fear of what she might do to them if they tried. She pressed the blade deeper into Travis' throat as he gulped.

"I hope you're happy with yourself dear President! Down with the Capitol!" Piper screamed and lifted her arms, dagger in hand, and thrust down into Travis' chest. She left the dagger in his chest as blood started to pool around him.

"Piper… Piper let's go." Jason walked to her and put his arm around her shoulder as her eyes started to tear up.

"I think we should look for Leo…" Piper spoke up.

We didn't think twice before we started packing our stuff, looting what items our attackers had, and snuffing out the fire. I looked back at the bloody bodies as we left and saw that a hovercraft was already beginning to circle the air to take them away, wounds still bleeding and Travis with Piper's dagger still wedged into his chest.

**AN - Sooooo. You like? Would love reviews... Almost 100! And this has over 6,000 views!:D So a few milestones for this story :) I will still be able to reply to reviews so if you have any questions, or as said in the first author's note, want a lemon, then put it in a review or pm me:) Don't know if there's anything else to say, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it wasn't my best. But I've had tonnes of school work and I need to work uber hard in English to get into Higher level... So I should be posting more often :) Bye for now!:D~C**


	19. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I know that you're going to hate me thinking that this is another chapter, but I'm really sorry that it's not :( **

**I've been so caught up in everything right now and I've barely had a chance to even think about a new chapter for any of my stories :( As I said before, I had a ski trip with the school, so that was a week taken up with that, and then I had to catch up with school work that I missed, and then I had work experience the next again week, so another week of being busy. And then when I got back (this week) I had a two French exams to sit, two Home Economics exams, a History exam and had to finish two English essays as well as prepare a talk for it. So... it's been a busy couple of weeks and I haven't had a chance to get on and say about what's happening, which I'm also sorry for :( I still have a few bits and bobs to focus on the now but I have started a new chapter for both my current stories and hopefully, they should be up soon. I've just had so much on my plate right now and it's a really important time in the year for my school work, and considering the grades I need to get, I have a lot of work to do... But I haven't forgot about my stories! And I should be up again soon, again, really sorry to you all, I wanted to get a more chapters up but, just can't find the time the now. So please just, bare with me until everything gets back onto some for of track and I can post again. So until you hear from me next, bye!**

**P.S. If you have any questions or anything, just write a review or message me and I should get back to you!:D But don't post anything to say to hurry up and post, it makes me feel bad :(**

**Thank you!**


	20. Another One Of These

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated and you'll think this is a post, but it's not. I know, another one, but it's really important.**

**In my last AN, I said that after my trip, I had a lot to do and no time to write, which is true. And then the Easter holidays came round the corner and I was excited to get another chapter up for my stories. But none of that happened. I am sorry, but right now, this isn't important. I have barely had the time to even get a chance to write this AN and I know it should have been up sooner to let you all know, but again, it's more time I could have used to revise, and yeah, it's what? 2 minutes, but it all adds up and every bit of time is important...**

**So. My exams start next week! I have done a lot of revising, but I am so far behind on it, and I hope you can see why I haven't uploaded, I mentioned it in my last author's note, and I hoped that people would understand. I just have no time to even think about anything about writing at the moment, and I really hope you guys understand. So I really need to focus on my revision for my exams and I hope you all respect that, and can be patient with me.**

**I would love to try to get a chapter posted for either of my stories during my study leave, but it probably won't be the case, but I have a week between two of my exams so I will really try to get at least half of a chapter done, so that it can be posted quicker when I start back up, but really, I will probably not post until my exams are over and I am just about to go back to school, which will be the start of June, and I know, that will make me inactive for just under 3 months? But that's what needs to be done, I have had to really change my priorities and sadly, this has been put right at the bottom of the list, which I hate. But I can only ask for you all to be patient, a lot of people on here have slowed down with their writing, and some people take long breaks, so I guess I'm just another part of that, and I know how it feels to be waiting for a chapter so don't think I'm not sympathising with you all. **

**If anyone has any questions, they can post a review or send a message to me directly, and I will try to answer you as soon as possible, but if you have a question that you want an answer to as soon as, if you could make post it under an account because I can't reply to a guest account, but if that's not possible then I will try and post replies during my leave, but I really can't find the time to write a chapter and I hope you can all respect that.**

**Thank you all and I really hope you can be patient with me, so I guess unless I hear from you soon, it will be farewell for a while, really sorry :(**

**A little side-note for whoever has reviewed (Guest) - I'm assuming that this is one person that has posted both reviews, but I'm hoping that this has explained my inactivity, and I'm really sorry that you've been wanting me to post a chapter for a while, but it hasn't been possible, and I hope you can be patient for a little while longer, again, the point above sort of explains my problem with not replying quicker, again, if you can't make an account it's not a problem, but it helps a little more. I am truly sorry for not getting a chapter posted and I hope you understand what has been happening, but it's a really important time for me at the moment, and I can't afford to have my mind off-track at this point in time. But I promise that as soon as I have no more problems, I will be back up and running, probably not as smoothly as before, but chapters will be in the making! Again, hope you can be patient, and I'm really sorry, but you should hear from me again in no time!:)**


End file.
